For Always and Forever
by TiffanyNyC
Summary: Based on the 2007 HAIRSPRAY MOVIE. Mostly focused on Link and Tracy, but all of the same characters will make appearances. Romance, humor and drama. Anyone who liked Hairspray will love this story so check it out! CHAPTER 14 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**For Always and Forever**

This story takes place after the end of the movie. I've got a basic idea of where the plot will go, but I am open to any suggestions you have for the storyline. I just had to write something because the movie was so amazing  Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!!!

**Prologue.**

Confetti flew and the audience cheered. Every sense was heightened with the sound of music and laughter as colors of black and white swirled together in unison for the first time in Baltimore history.

Tracy smiled and turned to see Link Larkin staring down at her, a smile playing upon his lips. "You did it." He said, stroking her cheek.

"_We_ did it." Her heart began to race as the music built to a crescendo and he slowly and softly kissed her lips.

It was, Tracy thought, officially, the _best day ever._

**Chapter one.**

After saying goodnight to Seaweed and Penny, and thanking Tracy's parents for all of their help, Link asked if he could escort Tracy home. Her parents beamed at each other and nodded, too caught up in their own romantic whirl of emotions to care.

"Ladies first" Link opened the studio door, placing his hand on Tracy's back and guiding her out the door.

"You really don't have to do this, Link. Your house is in completely the opposite direction! I don't mind walking home alone, I do it every day."

"Do you know how late it is? Ten o'clock! You shouldn't be out alone at this hour!"

"I'm fine! I know how to protect myself; I've been doing it my entire life."

Link laughed. "Trace, you're gonna have to learn that having me around means being taken care of. You get to keep on dancing your heart out, and I get to make sure you stay safe."

Tracy frowned. "Well, that doesn't sound like very much fun for you." She mumbled.

"Oh now don't you worry about that." He turned to her and grinned. "Every moment with you is a moment in heaven, darlin'."

Tracy's stomach did flip flops as they started walking. Their hands swung side by side, and she tried not to focus on the fact that they were _almost _touching. She debated grabbing his hand, wondering whether or not that was too forward. Maybe he didn't want to hold hands…could his slender fingers even make it around her own? It was probably his job to initiate the hand holding anyways…unless he thought that she didn't want to…then she got mad at herself for being so confused with something so simple. This kind of feeling was a whole new world for Tracy, and for the first time she wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

She heard laughter and looked over to see Link staring at her inquisitively. "What in the _world_ are you thinking about right now?"

"Nothing important." The blush was definitely giving it away. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks _much_ too quickly. "Why?"

"I don't think I've seen you looking so flustered since I first walked in on you dancin' in detention." He grinned. "Either you're getting a fever" he said, gesturing to her cheeks. "Or something's got you in a fix. And I've gotta say, I've never seen the famous Tracy Turnblad confused about _anything._"

Tracy groaned. "_Please_ don't make me tell you."

"Well, I suppose I could have let it go before, but now you've gotten me even more curious." He stopped walking and turned to her. "So?" he said comically, obviously enjoying this.

"Fine." She sighed. "Okay…well it's just that, I mean, you'd been with Amber for awhile, right?" Link's smile dropped. "Which is okay" Tracy quickly added. "…but it just means that you…really…know what you're doing." She sighed and took a seat on the curb. "I've never had a…well, I mean…no one has ever really…_liked_ me, in that way."

"Trace…" Link took a seat beside her.

"I don't know what to do…or how to act with you. We've been walking for fifteen minutes and the whole time all I could think about was whether or not it was okay for me to…to hold your hand." She blushed even harder. "This is all new to me, and so when it comes to…to being with you, I'm pretty lost…" she turned to him. "I always seem to know what to do. Its really scary having no idea if just one, small mistake will…will scare you away. Or at least knock you into reality and realize that I'm not another Amber…I'm, well, I'm just _me_." She quickly turned away, realizing with horror that she had been crying. _Well if anything's gonna scare him away, it's me having a nervous breakdown in the middle of the night _she thought hopelessly.

"Come here." Link whispered, putting his arms around her so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Listen to me" he said, gently stroking her hair. "Nothing, and I mean_ nothing_…could ever scare me away from you. Trace, you've gotta hear this." She lifted her head and sniffed pathetically. "Amber means nothing to me now. She meant nothing to me then. I didn't know what I wanted…I didn't know who I was…until I met you. Wild, crazy, incredible, _you_." He said, slowly wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Things aren't gonna be easy…at school, I mean…" he frowned. "People aren't always going to understand what we have together. But that doesn't matter."

Tracy looked up at him. "It doesn't matter to _you_? Link, you're the most popular guy in school…"

Link laughed softly. "Do you really think I would give you up to be crowned Prom King another year round? No. None of that matters, Trace. What matters is that we have each other. For always and forever." He looked at her inquiringly. "You okay?"

Tracy thought for a moment, then smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm okay. You're amazing."

"You're crazy." Link rolled his eyes. "I'd better get you home before your parents start to worry."

"I think they're a little too preoccupied with each other to have a second thought about my whereabouts." She laughed, shivering.

"You cold?" he looked worried.

"A little, but I'm…fine." Before she could finish he'd whipped off his suit jacket, placing it on her shoulders. She smiled. "Thanks."

He stood, offering a hand to help her up. "You can always talk to me about how you're feeling, no matter what it is…okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as he took her hand in his without a second thought and led her down the silent Baltimore streets.

I'm really having fun writing this, so I will post as often as possible with or without reviews, but I always like to know if you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Alarm clock. 6:30. _That means one hour for hair before leaving for school_. Tracy thought groggily.

_SCHOOL. _Tracy didn't even want to begin to think about the problems today would bring. What would people do when they saw her with Link?

_Link…_

"LINK!" Tracy squealed, jumping out of bed fully awake as the night before came back in a rush of memories. Link Larkin had kissed her and walked her home. It wasn't a dream, like the dozens she had made up for years. This was real.

_Is Link Larkin my boyfriend?_ She giggled at the thought of it, sitting down to transform her mess of a hairdo into hairspray inspired perfection. Today was going to be absolutely wonderful, because no matter how people reacted to it, Link would be by Tracy's side.

Edna Turnblad looked up as her daughter skipped down the stairs, swinging her bag over her shoulder and then prancing into the kitchen.

"Good morning, mother!"

"Good morn-" Edna turned in surprise as the front door swung shut and Tracy skipped away to school.

Tracy leapt. She jumped. She soared. It seemed that nothing could bring her down from the Baltimore cloud she was stuck on. All she wanted to do was get to school as quickly as possible and see Link. However, spotting her favorite street friend, she stopped. "Good morning Ernest. How are you today?" she said, smiling at the old homeless man sitting at the street corner.

"Fine, thanks." He grumbled.

"I brought you some breakfast." She reached into her bag and brought out an apple and bagel, placing them in his hands. "Have a great day!"

Giving him one last enthusiastic grin, she sped away, reveling in the beauty of the morning before her.

"Well now, darlin', you sure seem like you're in a hurry. Need a lift?" Tracy looked over to see the object of her thoughts sitting in a shiny red Chevy convertible.

"Link!" She ran over as he hopped out and opened the passenger door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well of course I was going to pick you up, but then I saw you with that _other man_."He smiled, lifting his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Ernest? I bring him breakfast every morning…"

"You are amazing, Tracy Turnblad." Link beamed, kissing her on the cheek. "Where were you off to so fast?"

Tracy blushed. "I couldn't wait to see you." Her heart leapt as Link smiled at her like she was the most important thing in the world. She hopped in and he started the car with ease.

She looked at his perfect curl, framing those beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't believe he was real. Her gaze traveled down his perfectly arranged outfit…except…

"Link Larkin, why aren't you wearing any socks?"

Link looked down sheepishly. "I forgot to put any on." He smiled and leaned in. "I was a little lightheaded this morning, like the world was just spinning too fast for me to keep up with. I was too distracted thinking about a_ certain someone_."

"Me too." Tracy whispered with a smile as he gently kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

This one's a little bit darker. Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter…I feel like its necessary, but I'm not sure if I conveyed it as well as I was hoping. I might edit it later if I come up with any ways to make it clearer. WOW and thank you for all of the reviews! I was definitely not expecting such an animated response – you guys are great!!! BTW: the next posts will be LOTS longer! Yay!

**Chapter three.**

(**two days later**)

_This was a nightmare._ Link sat in Math, staring out the window and trying to ignore the whispers mounting around him.

"_Amber Von Tussle says he's been cheating on her for months while they were still going out! How he could have ever picked that ogre, of all people to cheat with… Amber says that she even has to go out of state to find clothes in the right size!"_

Link abruptly turned to the group of girls sitting next to him. "Is there a problem?" he asked loudly.

The girls snickered and turned away to the opposite side, continuing the conversation as if nothing had changed. Link growled and stood, grabbing his books and marching out the door before class had even begun. He had to get away from it all before doing something he'd regret.

Taking a seat in the empty cafeteria, he tried desperately to recollect his thoughts. _It doesn't matter what people think._ he told himself, stomping his foot for extra emphasis.

_Yes it does._ A voice in his head fought back. Link groaned, feeling a headache clouding his thoughts even more. Trying not to target his anger at the rumors, he attempted to approach his feelings objectively.

Knowing Tracy had taught him to see the world outside of himself, and appreciate beauty for more than just appearance. Last night, he had been brave and determined. He had tasted a new life where nothing mattered but her…Tracy Turnblad.

_But now I'm back in the real world._ He thought. A world where nothing had changed. Television might have become interracial, but school was no different. Parents had opinions that they passed down to their kids, and that would never alter. Before, Link had been the guy everyone loved. He played by the rules and had his future made. Now, within the course of a few days, he was back to school with a new girlfriend and a whole new load of confusion. And what about Tracy? With the lies that were already spreading around school, her instant popularity on the Corny Collin's show would quickly die down. Instead, she would be conveyed as the girl who stole away Link Larkin and broke Amber Von Tussle's heart. She would become invisible to the world, just as she had been before…and she deserved so much more than that. He wasn't sure if it was fair that her amazing ability to change society should be stunted, just so they could stay together.

"What am I doing?" Link yelled, pounding his fist on the table. The other night he had known exactly what he wanted…he had made Tracy promises…promises to keep her safe, for her to trust him, that he would stand by her no matter what. And now here he was, doubting his loyalty and actions at the first bout of trouble that came his way. But was there really any way he could take care of her _and _still keep her good reputation in Baltimore? It didn't seem fair that her lifelong prospects had to be abandoned forever. As the two leading Corny Collins society members, ratings were increasing more and more each day just because of him and Trace. How were the show supervisors going to react when suddenly people stopped watching the show, all because no one cared about Link…or his new girlfriend anymore? How would Tracy ever be able to make a difference and speak out if no one gave her a chance anymore? The happiness he had felt walking Tracy home a few nights before now seemed miles away.

Link stood and headed to Tracy's second period class, World Literature. He looked into the door's small window as she sat, wide awake in class for the first time. She glanced around, taking in the fact that every student was staring at her, and their faces were anything but friendly. Behind her indifferent expression, Link could see the pain and isolation that she was feeling. She turned back to her desk, pretending to focus adamantly on her note-taking. He watched as a student balled up a piece of paper, waiting until the teacher turned away and then shooting it in her direction. She flinched as it hit her, closing her eyes as the class broke into hushed snickers. Link's heart broke. This couldn't continue on. He collapsed on the floor, suddenly realizing that these problems were much more twisted up than he had thought. He needed time to figure this out, before Tracy got hurt any more. Slipping a note into her locker, he ran to his car and turned up the music as loud as it would go, peeling out of the parking lot before anyone could stop him, trying to get the look on her humiliated face out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I say anything, I have a BIG mistake to announce. In Chapter three, it is supposed to be taking place TWO WEEKS later, not TWO DAYS. I realize this is a huge difference and might have thrown some of you off, but luckily I caught my mistake. Okay, I realize that the last chapter sort of freaked everyone out haha. But don't worry, I have a plan. I want their relationship to be tested before they can finally commit. Basically, I think I know what I'm doing here so trust me :) This chapter will bring a lot of it together. I might edit it a little later, but I am pretty sure it's final. Reviews are appreciated, as always. Thanks for your reading and support!

**Chapter four.**

Tracy paced the living room, checking the clock for the third time. It hadn't changed.

4:50.

He had ten minutes to get to her house. But wasn't it polite for a potential boyfriend to show up a few minutes early? Her parents, having finally dropped out of the daze the other night's happiness had put them in, had insisted on a dinner meeting, so as to check if Link was "proper material." At the time, Tracy had assured them that he was.

But lately, she hadn't been too sure what her parents would think. He had been acting strange…and she couldn't quite put her finger on what the problem was. The past few days had brought many new developments, and yet it still felt like only yesterday that he was sitting beside her, promising her the world. She understood the pressure he was facing…the rejection in school – she was going through the exact same thing. But weren't they supposed to handle it together? She sighed, dropping down onto the couch. Rumors were spreading more and more each day, and they kept on becoming more unbelievable as time wore on. Her popularity as a society member on Corny Collins had dropped once everyone at school started to believe she ruthlessly stole Link away from Amber, but she knew that in time, people would understand what the two of them shared and forget the rumors.

_For always and forever._

She trusted him, but was getting tired of having to second guess his feelings. If he wanted her to share everything with him, then she wanted the same in return…she quickly pushed back her anxiety, knowing that it would do no good to worry without talking to him first.

"And now…after all that's been going on…if he is _LATE_!" She muttered under her breath.

The doorbell rang and Tracy sighed in relief, running to the front.

"Thank goodness you're here!" she cried as he walked in, holding one bouquet of fresh roses and another of lilies. "Here you go" he said, handing her one with a somewhat plastered-on smile.

"Link, we need to talk _immediately_." she said with determination.

"Mr. Larkin! So nice to have you here tonight!" Tracy's mom bustled to the entryway.

"It's a pleasure to be here, ma'am. You look lovely tonight." Link replied, handing her the second bouquet.

"Oh well aren't they just beautiful!" she beamed. "I'll go put these in some fresh water. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour; you just make yourself at home."

Link's smile faded as Tracy's mom exited. "You wanted to talk?"

"C'mon." Tracy led Link up to her room, taking a seat on the bed. He slowly joined her.

"What's wrong, Trace?" he asked, staring at the floor.

"No. That's what I should be asking _you_!" Tracy turned to him and began letting out all of the worries she'd been holding back the past few days. "You don't tell me what's going on! Ever since we went back to school, you've become more and more distant! Is it the rumors? They get to me too, Link, but I know that this is what's _right_. You and me. Doesn't it feel right to you too? Do you even care anymore? You promised me that I could trust you! You told me that we were in this together! Do you remember that? I need you now more than ever, and I feel like I'm facing all of this alone. Why aren't you keeping your promises to me? Slipping notes in my lockers to explain why you're skipping school…answering my questions with one word sentences…never bothering to call me back. What's WRONG with you Link? You…you promised." She stood up and walked to the window, willing herself not to cry.

She felt him place his hand hesitantly on her arm.

"What's going on, Link?" she whispered.

"I don't know if I can do this to you, Tracy." Link took her hand and turned her around, holding her face in his hands. "People are hurting you. And it's because of me. I…I didn't know what to do. Because…because I am selfish. I want you to stay with me, and I never want to let you go. But Trace…I can't see you getting talked about like this anymore. It…it hurts _me_ too much to see you in pain."

Tracy watched in shock as his eyes started to fill with tears. He quickly turned away. "You have such an amazing gift to give the world." he continued on in a whisper. "And I thought…I thought that I might be holding you back and that if I stayed away more...I wanted people to love you, to take you seriously. You are so amazing, and beautiful, and…" he stopped.

Tracy walked over to Link. He gripped her dresser so hard she thought the wood would break off any second. His face was twisted in pain, eyes shut tight as a few stray tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks. "You're…you're crying." She said softly. This was not the Link Larkin she knew…the boy who's smooth talking and charming smile could woo any girl. He was just…a boy. And there was something about that realization that relieved her more than she could have ever imagined.

"Link…" She hugged him tightly. "I don't care about people loving me…they'll figure out the truth in time. What I care about is _you. You _loving me." She murmured in a whisper, nervously realizing the intensity of her statement. "You're the most important thing in my world." She felt his chest heaving with held back sobs and held on even tighter. He put his arms around her, and they collapsed to the floor, embracing for what seemed like hours. Finally, he pulled away.

"Tracy." He said softly, looking into her eyes. "I _do_ love you. I love you…so…much."

"I love you too." She said quietly.

"But…but I can't protect you enough from…from all of this. People are being…so…cruel." His face darkened, and she turned his gaze back to her.

"I don't care. When you're there, I can't even hear the cruelty. I can only see you smiling at me. I just need you with me…and then it doesn't matter. But you have to tell me what's going on…you can't leave me in the dark all alone. Okay?" she said, wiping his face.

He looked at her deeply. "Are…are you sure this is what you want?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Edna Turnblad walked up the stairs to the end of the hall, frustrated after having to yell twice for Tracy and Mr. Larkin to come down for dinner. She peered inside Tracy's room prepared to announce the meal, but stopped. The two were sitting on the window seat, curled up in one another's arms peacefully. Slowly closing the door, she walked away and went to the kitchen, putting the dishes away to be heated later.

"Dinner's going to be a little postponed, Wilbur." she said as her husband watched in confusion.

"I think our Tracy's found love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

Rain is n_o good _for hairspray.

_This_ is a known fact.

A fact that Tracy found herself debating while standing in the downpour, pathetically covering her withering head with a science book. This was her punishment for leaving the house early, anxious to see Link. She could already feel the hard tendrils of hair framing her face begin to droop sadly in the torrent.

"Waterproof hairspray…now _that_ would be an invention worth learning about. More than anything else we're studying in class…" Tracy looked up to see her savior. And he was carrying a giant black umbrella. "Aw Link!" she smiled, yelling over the rain. "You're the best!"

"Well you and I both know that your entire day would be ruined with a downsized doo. I was only taking precautionary measures for the good of society. You can't save the world if your hair isn't up to the task." Link smiled and put his free arm around her, positioning the umbrella overhead. "Car's up ahead…I couldn't find a parking place any closer, and I didn't want you to have to walk over to the street in the rain."

"What?"

"Well…what if you had stepped in a puddle?" He grinned, holding her tight. "We can't have the love of my life with wet feet all day, now can we?" Tracy melted as he led her to the Chevy, opening the door for her before running to the driver's side. "Here" he said, handing her a mug of hot chocolate sitting on the dash. "This'll warm you up."

"You made this just for me?" she turned her head to the side, observing the one fat marshmallow bobbing on the surface.

"One special marshmallow for our official one week anniversary!" he said with a grin.

Tracy blushed. "You're right – one whole week." She thought back over the night before, smiling when she realized just how much their relationship had grown in the past twenty four hours. They had completely emptied themselves to one another without hesitation, and she loved feeling like she understood even the deepest parts of his soul behind that gorgeous exterior. Parts of him she was sure no one else had seen before…_but he was willing to show them to me_. "My parents are completely in love with you, by the way."

"About last night…" Link turned to her, little beads of rain slowly dripping off his single curl. "I meant it. Every word. I love you, Trace. And…I'm so sorry I stepped back. We're in this together, and I should have talked to you rather than running. I just-"

Tracy cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I know, Link. You don't have to explain again. I understand. _And_ I still forgive you." She smiled. "I'm just glad everything's out in the open now. _Especially _about how much I absolutely adore you." She witnessed his dripping head. "…you, and your adorable little wilted curl." She said with a laugh.

Link turned bright red, quickly attempting to revamp his hair in the rearview mirror. Tracy giggled, taking his face in her hand and turning it back to her own. "Leave it. I think its endearing."

Link grinned a little crookedly. "Really? Aw, thanks." He leaned in, brushing the damp hair out of her face to kiss her forehead.

"Oh…Link…" Tracy leaned forward, nearly tipping over her hot chocolate in the process.

"Let's just save this for later then, shall we? You don't need it at the moment; I'll keep you warm…" Link laughed, taking the drink out of her hands and setting it to the side. "I think that _this_…is much more important right now…" he murmured, softly kissing her nose. She tried to remind herself to take a breath, but he caught her on the chin before she could even think. Teasing her, he gently moved to the sides of her mouth, delicately grazing his lips against hers so they just barely tickled her skin. "Oh, Trace…" he breathed.

Tracy shivered. "Wow…you're…you're…good…" she whispered shakily, starting to feel a little light headed.

She felt Link's lips curve into a smile as he caught onto her ear. "Only because you make me so good." He softly exhaled, taking his finger and tracing her jaw line so softly she could hardly tell if it was real.

She opened her eyes weakly to see him staring at her dead on. Her gaze widened like a deer in the headlights and all thoughts turned completely to mush as he slowly leaned in towards her lips, ever so closely until they were almost touching…

"Trace." He whispered.

"Oh my...whoa!" Tracy lost her balance and fell backwards into the window with a huff of air, trying desperately to catch her breath and somewhat regain composure. "You…you…you should _not_ be allowed…to do…that…" she croaked out feebly.

Link laughed, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. "Sorry babe, it's hard to help it when I'm around you."

"I don't think you have…_any_ idea…just how big of an affect you have on me."

"You're right, I don't think I do…" Link said happily. "Please, enlighten me."

"Here…let me show you…" Tracy said with a nervous smile.

"Show me? Wha-?" Link was cut off as Tracy leapt on top of him, plunging into his lips with passion. She roughly probed his mouth with her tongue until he allowed her entrance, taking up his mouth with her own as he fought for air. He finally dropped back in the seat and she pulled away, satisfied. "…Tra…Trace…wow." he gasped.

"See what I mean? Doesn't feel so cocky when someone else does it to you, huh?" She said coyly, pleased with his reaction. She loved the fact that she didn't have to hold back anymore…feeling completely at ease with him took a huge load off her shoulders.

"…Jeez…" Link said, grabbing onto the steering wheel to lift himself up. "You…you are something else. I should…I should definitely _not_ be driving right now." He turned to her, passing back over the mug. "Here. You drink your hot chocolate." Tracy tried to wrap her hand over his, but he quickly let go. "No. Don't…don't even touch me or we'll never get to school in time. Or ever go back to school again, for that matter. Or ever even leave this car. If you don't want me to steal you away from the face of the earth right this very second, then…then you just…you just sit there and…and…" He mumbled incoherently, leaning in desperately to kiss her.

"And drink my hot chocolate." Tracy laughed, pushing him back to the steering wheel. "C'mon, we'll be late, and we have a biology test first period, remember?"

"Right. School. Okay." Link fumbled with his keys, finally turning on the ignition and taking a deep breath before swerving out into the road.

XXX

"Define Mitosis."

Link tapped his pencil. Even as one of the legendary "Nicest Kids in Town", he had always worked hard to do well in school. However, his focus had been severely redirected over the past few days.

"Mitosis…" Link whispered under his breath.

Well, "Tracy" seemed like a perfect answer. Whatever spell she had cast on him had definitely put his chemicals all out of whack. Wasn't mitosis some sort of chemical imbalance? Link closed his eyes and racked his brain for the answer.

_Tracy._

Her face popped back into his head before he even realized he was thinking of her. But this was more than just lukewarm admiration. Link had never before felt the heat that returned to him with force the second he recalled their kiss in the car. He felt like he knew her, front and back, and couldn't believe how excited he was that she trusted him with her deepest emotions. _She depends on me._ He grinned from ear to ear, realizing with excitement that he trusted her too. Not only had he found a girlfriend in her company…

He had found a friend.

A friend who he would never stop standing up for and protecting. Tracy was right, they were in this together. And together, it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

They would always have each other.

"Five minutes left." Mr. Hammond croaked out from behind his desk. Link glanced back at Tracy, as he had been doing every few minutes for the past hour. He loved her so much it almost hurt. She wasn't getting very far in class either, judging by the blush creeping up on her cheeks as she looked up at him and smiled.

Link's heart did a 360 as he gave her a cheesy wink and then turned back around.

"Mitosis." He quickly scribbled in a half baked answer concerning the chemical attraction of two objects and went to the next question.

"Which of the human body's organs is strongest?"

_Well it sure isn't my heart_, Link thought, since he was sure it stopped beating the minute he saw _her_ face. Every time. _Or my brain_ he thought sarcastically. _I have absolutely NO ability to stay focused…_

_Tracy._

"Tests in, please."

He groaned and passed up his papers, realizing that with Tracy's constant presence in his life, school was going to become difficult for the first time.

XXX

"So, what did you think of the test, cracker boy?" Seaweed asked with a grin, leaning casually against Link's locker next to Penny, who stared dreamily up at her new boyfriend as he twirled the lollipop stem sticking out of her mouth.

"It was…good." Link quickly tried to remember what the test had even been on. "Yeah, that's for sure! I saw you checkin' out Tracy every five seconds!" Seaweed playfully punched him on the shoulder and stepped aside so Link could put his books away. "You and her are getting pretty serious, huh?"

Link jerked around as he heard a familiar laugh pierce the even toned hubbub. Tracy was walking towards him, a huge grin on her face as she saw him watching her every movement. "What? Oh…yeah…yeah we're…we're _definitely_ serious."

Seaweed just laughed and put his arm around Penny, starting to walk away. "Platter party at my momma's tonight. You and Trace had better be there!"

"Mhm…" Link mumbled back to Seaweed as Tracy finally reached him.

"Hi." She said happily, turning to open her locker but keeping her eyes on his the entire time.

"Hey." Link watched as she tried to hit the correct combination without looking away. He laughed. "Here, darlin'." Putting his hand over hers, he slowly guided the dials until the lock popped off.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly as he took his hand away, still feeling the electricity that had built up in the few seconds of contact.

"How was the test for you?" He asked as she shot him a look.

"Oh just great, I wasn't distracted at all."

"I distracted you?" Link said, liking the idea of it.

"_Oh yeah_. Of course, it didn't help that you turned around to look at me every time I would start to get my mind off of you." She said sarcastically. "And then with that wink…I think it's safe to say I failed that test."

"Then I guess we can retake it together." Link said, reaching for her hand.

Tracy laughed. "That is probably _not_ the best idea. But…but I don't think I could stay awake at all if you weren't in my class, so I guess its all relative."

"Platter party at the record store after the show tonight. Wanna go?"  
Tracy thought for a moment. "I'd have to talk to my parents…do you feel like going?"

"For a while…" Link paused. "But not for the whole night. I need some alone time with my girl." He smiled. "Y'know, I'm _still_ thinking about that kiss."

Tracy giggled as he pulled her closer. "I'm hopin' we can do that again sometime…" he whispered as they became inches away.

"Deal." Tracy murmured as he dove in. "Mmm…wait!" she said, pushing him away. "Not. Here." She said with a laugh.

Link frowned. "What? You don't find the institutionalized hallways romantic?"

"Oh well of course, they're just beautiful" Tracy laughed. "What I _am_ thinking about is the time. I'm gonna be late for History if I don't go now."

"Aw, that's okay, baby. I'll help you catch up later…"

"No, no. I've really gotta go." She said, pushing him away again and grabbing her books.

"Bye." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then turned to leave, happily glancing back every few moments. Both lovers were completely oblivious to the scowls shooting at them from all directions as the rumors continued to spread. They saw only one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the next chapter! I have Chapter seven already done too, but I'm currently in the editing process. This one is kind of short because I originally had one really long chapter, but then split it into six and seven. Chapter seven is _much _longer. Hope you all enjoy!

PS. So I never thought of doing a disclaimer, but for the record, unless otherwise stated in a chapter, I own NOTHING. (I wish I did, but I don't) 

**Chapter six.**

"Link, can I borrow your Extra Clutch? Mine ran out…"

"Sure, yeah, fine. Here." Link quickly passed the container over to Brad and readjusted his tie for the fifth time.

"Nervous?" Seaweed took a seat next to him.

"No."

"It's fine. You've got that dance number down perfect…"

"I said I'm not nervous."

"We're on in five!" the station's manager belted.

Seaweed saw Tracy approach and relinquished his seat to her. "Don't freak about the solo. It's all good!" he said, walking away.

"I'm FINE!" Link let out through gritted teeth.

"Hey." Tracy smiled, helping him button his sleeves.

"Trace…I'm totally freaking out about the solo." Link looked at her with wide eyes. "Everyone's already judging me because of the whole Amber fiasco. Now, if I make one mistake on this song, no matter how small, I swear I'll just lose it."

"C'mon Link, you'll be fine. Just let loose out there like we do every time. I'll be right by your side. And if you make a mistake, we'll all move with it. Whether the others want to or not, their priority is to look like good while the camera's rolling. They'll make it work."

"I guess…" Link wiped his brow nervously. "A kiss might help calm my nerves, you know…" he said with a small smile.

"Well if that's what it takes to get you ready to perform, I'll do my part." Tracy softly laughed, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"We're on in two minutes, people! TWO MINUTES! Places, everyone!"

"I'd better go get on up there, then." Link stood slowly, pausing for a moment to think. "What's the first line of my song?"  
"They say it's a man's world…" Tracy whispered with a smile.

"Right! Right, okay…" Link walked onset and approached the stage. Within seconds, all signs of fear had disappeared and his gorgeous ease took over. Tracy grinned as he walked over to a young fan that had snuck in, taking a picture and then giving her an autograph.

He was absolutely amazing. And he was all hers!

"Ten Seconds! TEN SECONDS! Places!" Tracy quickly took her place in the routine, ready to dance as the familiar theme music began.

"…Brad, Tammy, Shelly, Rita, Link, Seaweed, Tracy…" One by one, the members, including the original stars from "Negro Day", sounded off their names as the opening number came to a close.

Corny Collins stood in front of the gathered group. "Good afternoon teenage Baltimore! Today, as you know, is our weekly concert series. We'll be starting with our own Miss Hairspray, Inez Stubbs, singing 'Take Me Back'…"

Tracy looked over at Link, who was standing beside her and currently displaying an entirely fake grin at the camera. She could tell he wasn't feeling so confident underneath the façade. He was last in the lineup, meaning there was a lot of time to worry. Link felt her take his hand in her own and give it a gentle squeeze. He quickly returned it, smiling even bigger than before.

XXX

"It takes two, baby…it takes two…" Link gently eased into the high ending note, a casual smile on his lips as he swung the microphone to the side, resuming his classic heartthrob stance. Tracy beamed. He had, despite the nerves, completely nailed the entire song. As usual. Still trying to figure out whether or not to believe the rumors, the looks of awe from council members were few. But Tracy couldn't have been more proud.

"Well, that's about all we have time for today, kids. But we hope you enjoyed the show. Have a great weekend, and don't forget to tune in on Monday when my new co-host, Motormouth Maybelle, will be joining our regular show for the first time!" The council politely clapped.

"And, we're off. Good job kids, tomorrow's Saturday so be here by nine for rehearsal."

Tracy ran to the stage as Link hopped off, giving her a giant hug. "You were amazing" she smiled, looking up at him.

"Thanks, but it was only because I could look down on you the whole time. You know you were mouthing the lyrics for me as I sang?"

Tracy gasped. "Oh my god, I _was not_!"

Link nodded. "Don't worry, I don't think the camera could see. Its alright, I found it 'very endearing'." He said with a laugh, mimicking her comment from earlier that day about his drenched appearance.

She playfully punched him. "Ready to go? I talked to my parents, I've gotta be home by ten, so we should leave now."

"Well then we're only staying at the party for an hour."

"What?" Tracy asked him, confused. "That gives us three hours to spare! What in the world would we do with all that extra time?"

"Fine, we can stay at the party as long as you want. But I hope you realize how hard this is for me." He said with a smile. "I've already had to share you all day. Tonight, I want you all to myself." He murmured, placing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

XXX

"Tracy! Link! You made it!" Penny ran up and gave Tracy a hug.

"Penny! How are you?" Tracy smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. Being with Seaweed had forced her to break away from her mother's guidelines, and the results of that freedom were starting to show.

"I'm _great_! We haven't seen enough of each other lately!" She grabbed Tracy's arm. "Lets take a walk…we have _lots_ to catch up on!"

Tracy turned to Link hesitantly. "Go, have fun." Link gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed over to Seaweed, helping him go through a never-ending stack of records.

"Aw, look at our two men bonding together." Penny and Tracy giggled as they exited the record store.

"So…how are things with you two?" Link asked Seaweed as they picked out a few more records to add to the growing playlist of songs for the night.

"Amazing. It's like I can't imagine a life without her…well, you know, right?

"Yeah, I do." Link grinned as he watched the two girls standing by the window, deep in conversation. "Whadd'ya think they're talking about?"

"Trust me, cracker boy. We do _not_ even want to know." Seaweed laughed. "Women are a confusing enigma. And yet we still find ourselves bending over backwards to impress them, completely obsessed. I'm still figuring my baby out."

"Obsessed?" Link frowned. "That seems like a kind of…_strong_…word for it, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah, you're one to talk." Seaweed set the records down, putting on a lovesick expression. "Oh Tracy…"

"Okay! Okay…I get your point." Link turned bright red. "You didn't have to show the world."

"Trust me, brother. The world already knows. Just one look at you two and it's obvious. You can actually _feel_ the love bouncin' around."

Link grinned, watching as his girl tucked a stray hair behind her ear, listening intently to her friend. "Yeah, well, she's somethin' else…"

"So then he pulled a _rose_ out of his locker and handed it to me. He tells me that he spent hours finding the perfect one that would feel just as soft as my skin!" Penny giggled, blushing. "He said he couldn't find one nearly half as soft, so he had to settle."

"I'm so happy for you two." And she was. Penny had never looked so ecstatic in the entire time Tracy had known her. Everything about her just…_glowed_…and it was all because of Seaweed.

"Thanks, but now tell me about your boy! Link Larkin, Trace! You always knew it would happen!" Penny squealed, pulling her friend over to a nearby bench. "I want to know _everything_!"

"Well…we can't get enough of one another." Tracy laughed. "I don't know what more to say…I just love him so much. Everything about him…his kindness, his laughter… the way he looks at me, the color of his eyes…the way his mouth goes crooked when he smiles…" She sighed. "I love it all."

"Tracy Turnblad, you've got it bad!" Penny grinned from ear to ear. "Promise that we'll all double soon!"

"Okay." Tracy smiled, her joy almost about to bubble over. Life seemed too perfect for words.

XXX

"It. Is. Not. Fair!" Amber squealed, hurling a pillow across the room. "Mother, you just don't understand how he looked at her today! It's almost enough to make me quit the show…I'm barely ever shown on camera now anyways."

"Darling, it's all just a façade. Trust me, he's blind with the ambition to do good, but the moment he gets his sight back and sees that…that _walrus_ stuck to his lips, he'll come running back to you. In the _meantime_, spreading a little healthy gossip never hurts…"

Amber groaned. "I _have_, mother! There isn't a single person who hasn't heard that he cheated on me with her. And most of the school believes it. The problem is, Tracy and Link don't seem to _care _about the rumors anymore. They're too much in love…"

"Oh, please Amber, don't make me sick. They're not in _love_. You're just approaching the problem incorrectly. Link loves _you_, he's just forgotten." Velma Von Tussle paced the room. "…And if you do your job correctly, he'll remember soon enough. _IF _you do your job correctly. You see dear, it's not really important to have the _school_ turn against _them_. You need-"

"-_them_ to turn against _each other_." Amber finished as her lips curved into a hopeful smile.

XXX

Hope you all enjoyed this one! If there are any ideas for where the story should go now, I'd love to hear them. I have some ideas that I'm already bouncing around, but any extra input would be great. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

And the chapters continue to get longer…haha. I almost have the next one done, but I don't know if I'll have to make small changes to this one in order for eight to make sense, so I might be editing this more eventually. In any case, enjoy it! This is one of my favorite chapters so far :)

**Chapter seven.**

"You ready to go?" Link whispered as he and Tracy swayed to the beat of a slow song.

"Well you seem like you are" Tracy giggled softly as she observed his anxious expression. "Why the hurry?"

"I haven't been alone with you all day…"

"Link, we drove here together, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but only for a few minutes…I…I already miss you." He laughed. "I know that sounds crazy…but I want you all to myself for a little while."

Tracy's heart immediately lurched. "Okay. But my parents said..."

Link grinned. "Don't worry…I'll have you home in an hour. Ten o'clock. I need to talk to your parents about something anyways."

Tracy raised her eyebrows. "My parents?"

"You'll see." he laughed.

She smiled bashfully and pulled away as the song ended. "Let me just say goodbye to Penny real quick…"

"Wow." Link let out a deep breath as he turned off the car in front of her apartment. "You're…_so_ beautiful." He ran his hands up and down her arms, sending chills up her spine.

"Thanks. So are you." Tracy laughed.

Link smirked and opened his door, strolling around to the passenger side to let her out. "We've been driving around town for an hour and my heart still hasn't stopped pounding, knowing that you're sittin' next to me." He said with a smile, checking his watch. "Hmm…looks like I'm early. Thirteen seconds until you're supposed to be inside. What can we do…"

Tracy started to kiss him, but Link took over quickly, pulling her to him in one swift motion. "Allow me." he said, cupping her face in his hands.

He gently pushed her lips with his tongue and Tracy willingly opened her mouth, trying desperately to even stay conscious as her heart shot up in her chest. She could feel his lips curving into a smile over hers as the kiss grew more forceful. Tracy's front porch began to spin around so fast she had to shut her eyes to keep from passing out. Even with eyes closed, her thinking was blurred, and every single thing in the entire world, every thought, every person, every sound, completely disappeared. Nothing mattered but him. She started to break away gasping for air, but he pulled her back in, seizing her hungrily. Desire ran through every part of her body as she put her arms around his neck for support. Never before had she felt so charged, so complete. The longer he kissed her, the stronger their passions became, both needing more and more until time stood still. She couldn't breathe, but didn't want to leave those lips for one second. Finally, he noticed her lack of air and broke away, holding her face in his hands.

"…wow…" She gasped. "It…it just…keeps on getting better."

Link's eyes were glazed over with desire as he held her in his arms. "That…_that_ was more than thirteen seconds. We've…gotta get you…inside."

Tracy groaned, tugging at the lapels of his shirt. "How can you do that to me and then send me away to my parents? Now I'll be up all night thinking about you, missing you. Well, not that I don't do that already…"

Link's face turned playfully serious and he slowly stepped away. "I'd better get back now before you jump on me again, huh?" Taking her hand, he slowly led her up the steps, hotly kissing her forehead before pushing open the front door.

Tracy quickly forced herself back to reality and away from any thoughts of…well, of_ anything else_. Walking into the kitchen with Link tagging closely behind, she saw her mother washing dishes as her father cleared off the kitchen table.

"Tracy! You're five minutes late." Wilbur Turnblad frowned.

"Sorry, sir. That was entirely my fault, and I assure you, it won't happen again." Link stepped forward.

Tracy's dad smiled. "I'm sure it won't. Don't worry, I can cut you both some slack. I remember first love too."

Edna Turnblad turned away from the sink, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh, Wilbur." The two shared a private exchange of not-so-appropriate thoughts until Link awkwardly broke the silence. "I was actually hoping that I could speak to both of you…"

Edna jerked away, blushing. "Of course. Would you like some dessert?"

"Oh, no thank you, ma'am. I need to be going. But there was something I'd like to…ask…"

"Go ahead, Mr. Larkin." Wilbur smiled, seeming to know where the situation was leading.

"Well, Tracy and I, we are…we are _very _happy together. I care about her _very_ much, and was wondering…if it's alright with you of course…if I might take her out on a date tomorrow night. Officially." He added, smiling at Tracy's surprised expression.

Tracy's father sat up, walking over to Link. "You seem like a wonderful young man. Bright, promising, and I know I can trust you with my daughter. Of course you have my permission." He smiled, shaking Link's hand proudly. "Come by around five and we'll have a little talk before you leave." He added, winking at his wife who knowingly smiled.

Tracy's heart stopped. He obviously planned to have_ THE TALK. _She looked over at Link, expecting his face to reflect her thoughts. But he just smiled happily. "Of course sir. Thank you so much."

"Well, I'd better be going." He leaned in to kiss Tracy on the lips, still full of desire from their last, but then, as the two remembered the presence of their company, smoothly transitioned to a peck on the cheek. Squeezing her hand and mouthing a soft 'I love you', he walked away, opening the door. Turning around to see her watching him dreamily, he blew a gentle kiss before slowly stepping out into the night.

**XXX**

Tracy lay in bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Every time she started to close her eyes, Link's face would materialize in her mind and she would relive the night all over again. Her lips were still tingling, and a little sore, from their last kiss. She had never known that it was possible to lose all sense of direction so easily. In the moment he had taken her face in his hands and dove into her mouth, she probably couldn't have even remembered her own name.

_He could have asked me to do anything for him right then, and I would have done it, _she thought. It was an exciting feeling, knowing that the one who you loved had so much control over your thoughts and decisions…and a little unsettling too.

Tracy rolled over and glanced at the clock. Three in the morning…the alarm would be going off in a few hours for the show's morning rehearsals. _These thoughts can be addressed in the morning_, finally beginning to drift off to sleep.

What if he_ had _asked me to do something?

Tracy sat up, considering a new thought. If she had no control over herself when she was with him, how was she ever supposed to stop? _Link would never go there, would he? _She knew that he would take care of her, he had promised that before they had even started dating. "It was just a kiss!" she said to herself. "Nothing more…you can trust him." With newfound courage in their relationship, she closed her eyes and shut her mind, letting all thoughts of Link swirl into a pleasantly dream-filled slumber.

**XXX**

"Aw baby you didn't have to get up so early just to bring this over!"

Penny beamed at Seaweed. "Oh yes I did. I wanted to make sure you had plenty of good, healthy snacks to eat during rehearsals." She handed him the brown lunch bag and grinned. "You can kiss me now if you want…"

Seaweed laughed, swooping his girlfriend into a passionate dip.

"Hey, is Link here yet?" Tracy yelled over as she walked in.

Penny and Seaweed momentarily broke away to murmur an incoherent "no" before resuming.

Tracy sighed, smiling at the two lovebirds before heading over to the dressing room. Taking a seat, she checked her hair in the mirror, then began strapping on a pair of dance shoes. It was only a rehearsal, but she still wanted to look good for Link just as any other girlfriend would.

"Where's the boyfriend?" A loud gasp. "You aren't sitting on him, are you?"

"Hello Amber." Tracy finished fastening her shoes and started to get up.

"No, no. Tracy, sit back down." Amber pushed her back into her seat and pulled up a chair. "I'm here because I need to talk to you. Putting our _obvious _differences aside…I decided it was the right thing to do. Just to give you a heads up as to what you're getting yourself into."

"What do you want?" Tracy sighed. "If this is about Link, then I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But it's not fair for you to ruin our lives just because he's with me now."

Amber's eyes grew large. "What are you talking about? I would never want to ruin your lives. In fact," she said, looking away, "this breakup came at a good time. I was about to dump him anyway. We were having some…disagreements, I guess you could say."

"Listen Amber, I don't want to hear about your personal life…"

"No! No listen…this is important. Tracy, Link and I were dating for two years, as you probably know. By the second date, we had already kissed. By our one week anniversary, we were saying 'I love you'. In-"

Tracy cut her off. As hard as she was trying not to let the references get to her, hearing Amber talk about their past relationship was starting to hurt. "Amber, stop."

"Just let me finish. In one month, we were making out at every chance, and second base never looked so good. Two months in I actually remember skipping class almost every day just so we could be together. He told me all the normal lines to string me along…I meant the entire world to him, he couldn't imagine life without me, I could trust and depend on him, he would love me _for always and forever, _yaddah yaddah yaddah. And I believed all of it. Because hey, he's gorgeous and let's face it, I'm beautiful. Who _doesn't_ feel like that about me?"

Tracy rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror, pushing her mind away from the obvious fact that hit it. _I'm not beautiful like Amber. _

Amber leaned in. "Let me guess, he's told you those _exact same lines_." Tracy didn't answer. "Well, in any case, things quickly got to the point where I was in need of some boundaries. I mean, you might not believe it, but I'm a 'save it for marriage' kind of girl. He went along with my requests for a couple of weeks, and then we were right back where we started." She lowered her voice. "I guess here's what I'm trying to say. For the past year, he'd been trying _every single night_ to get me to put out. But I stayed strong. I'm taking a wild shot that you don't have much experience in the dating area?"

Tracy turned red, looking down. _Don't let Amber's words get to you…don't let it get to you..._

"So here are the stats on the new generation of Link Love. You two have been going out, what, one week? And you already can't keep your hands off one another. You do the math. I'd say it won't be too long before he's demanding a home run." Amber smiled sympathetically. "I just thought I would let you know, and then you could decide how to react. I mean, maybe you'd want to consider giving it up to him. Good looks like that don't come around very often for a girl…like you."

Tracy could feel the tears coming. "Thanks for the advice…I should be going." Amber watched with a smirk as she quickly walked away.

Tracy didn't know where to run, finding crowds in every direction onset. Seeing a nearby storage room, she ducked inside, slamming the door shut and collapsing in a heap on the floor. "Its…not…true…" she whispered to herself. "He…he would…_never_…do that to…me…" She could hear the station's manager yelling for all society members to get onset.

_Amber's just being Amber. It's different with me. It's different…_Suddenly last night's heated kiss wasn't so spectacular. The thought of his beautiful eyes, hot with desire, sent Tracy's stomach into knots.

"I need _every one_ here! NOW!" the muffled voice filtered through the door, and Tracy slowly brought herself up.

"_It's. Not. True._" She said softly one last time, taking a deep breath and brushing off her skirt as she headed to the set.

**XXX**

Reviews are great, as always. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for your support. You guys are so great about giving me feedback and I really appreciate it! Next chapter will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.**

"Hey, there you are!" Link ran over to Tracy as she walked onset to join the other dancers.

"Hi." She gave him a nervous kiss on the cheek, turning to Corny as he started discussing next week's shows.

"What's wrong?" Link whispered, taking her hand anxiously.

Tracy shook her head. "Not now. I have to focus."

He observed her expression, realizing that she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

She sighed and turned to him slowly, looking deep into his eyes for a moment. "That night when you walked me home. You said I could trust you. You mean it?"

Link immediately nodded.

Tracy paused, finally turning back with the hint of a smile. "Okay. Then I trust you." She said simply.

"Everybody get in the formation we learned last week! We're going to start in those same positions, then move onto the new."

"Wait, Trace, what is this all about?" Link whispered as he swiftly twirled her. They were rehearsing for a new dance step, and with an even bigger group of council members to watch over, it was easy to talk without being reprimanded.

"It's not important, Link." Tracy shot to the left with the other female dancers, jumping right and spinning back into his arms. "Please, just let it go."

Link looked at her anxious face and decided not to push it. "Okay. Let me know if you need to talk…"

"Okay."

**XXX**

"You were great today." Link grinned, helping Tracy into the car. "Wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

"No thanks." Tracy smiled. "Just take me home, if that's alright. I told Ernest I would bring him some lunch today…"

He chuckled. "If I didn't completely trust you, I would think that my girl had somethin' special going on with that man."

Tracy laughed softly. "Don't worry. With this car, no contest."

He smiled sarcastically. "It's great to know that you care about the car more than the person in it. I'll just pretend I didn't hear that…" he said, kissing her deeply.

As Link moved in and pressed himself against her, Tracy made sure to keep her mind clear instead of slipping into the euphoria of his lips like usual.

_Just in case_, she thought guiltily. She felt terrible to even give a second thought to Amber's words…and she didn't really believe them, especially after reconfirming Link's integrity. But the intensity of Amber's statement still made her rethink the eagerness she usually responded with. _We still shouldn't move too fast…_

She slowly pulled away. "I've really got to get home, Link. I…I told Ernest I would meet him at one…"

"Alright, relax I'm driving." Link started the engine. "Jeez, I think I'm starting to get a little jealous. I mean, having to share time with another man!"

Tracy laughed, watching his exasperated face as he turned out into the busy Baltimore streets. She loved him _so much_. Nothing could possibly ever change that…

"See you at five!" Link yelled, driving away. Tracy waved until he turned the corner, finally heading into the house and up to her room.

"Alright Trace." She said under her breath, taking a seat on her bed. "You've got five minutes. Get all of this nonsense out of your head now, before you regret it later in his company." She leaned back and allowed her mind to wander. She trusted Link with all her heart. And she didn't trust Amber _at all_. "What does that tell you?" she softly whispered. Alright, so the information wasn't valid. Link had assured her numerous times that he and Amber had never truly felt passion for one another, and though he had never actually said it, she got the feeling that Amber wasn't one for deep displays of affection. But there was something she had said that _did_ make Tracy think. They had only been going out for a week, and already the heat was pretty intense. As much as she hated to admit it, things were moving fast…maybe _too_ fast. "So we'll slow it down. He'll understand…" Tracy relaxed, sitting up and moving to the kitchen to work on Ernest's lunch. _It seems like sometimes I'm too dramatic for my own good!_

**XXX**

"And where will you be taking my daughter tonight, Mr. Larkin? My Tracy has already eaten dinner, you know." Wilbur Turnblad said sternly. Tracy, listening from upstairs as she put the final preparations on her outfit, had to laugh. Her dad had never been one to show a firm hand, and he was putting on quite a show of attempting it now.

"Well sir, I would like to take her over to Aurora for the drive in movies."

"She needs to be back by ten, as usual…"

"Of course. You don't have to worry, I will take excellent care of your daughter."

"I trust that you will. You will take her to the movie _only_, and have her back not a second late. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Tracy put on a second coat of frosted pink lipstick, nervously observing herself in the mirror for the tenth time. For years, she had dreamt of wearing this outfit on a date with Link, never truly imagining those fantasies would come true. And here she was, with more than she could have ever thought possible. Taking a deep breath and making one last attempt to still her shaking hands, she slowly made her way down the stairs.

Link sat in the living room, maintaining a calm and courteous exterior as Tracy's father fired questions right and left. The truth, though he was too arrogant to admit it, was that he was terrified. Despite his gentle appearance, when it came to Tracy Mr. Turnblad was anything but comedic. He cared about his daughter, and Link found himself nervously trying to prove that he shared the adoration.

"Your intentions are honorable, then?" Wilbur Turnblad looked Link straight in the eye.

"Sir, there is nothing more important to me than the safety of…" His jaw dropped to the floor.

_She was stunning._

As Tracy tentatively descended from her room, Link found himself entirely out of words. Wilbur, confused at this reaction, followed his gaze to his daughter.

"Tracy! Your date is here. I have checked him over myself…and I approve."

"Okay dad." Tracy nervously rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze on Link. "You like it?"  
"You look…you…" he stuttered, looking again to make sure she was real. She was wearing a beautiful rose colored dress, hitting right below the knees. The pale sleeves casually fell off the shoulders, and a butter yellow silk ribbon wrapped around to tie in a bow at the back. Never in his life had Link appreciated women's clothing. But tonight, staring at her radiance, he decided this dress was an absolute masterpiece.

"…Wow." He finished lamely.

Tracy laughed. "We'd better be going, then. Bye mom, bye dad." The two looked at their daughter proudly.

"You take good care of her, hear?"

"Of course, sir." Link offered her his arm, walking her to the door. "We'll be back by ten."

Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad watched with tears in their eyes as their little girl walked out the door, looking the happiest they had ever seen.

**XXX**

"You really like the dress? I wasn't sure-" Tracy asked as Link started the car.

"It's amazing." Link murmured, smiling as he fingered the transparent sleeves. "Wear it every day for me, would you?"

Tracy laughed. "I might look a little overdressed wearing _this_ to school…"

"I sure don't think so. I think it would be absolutely…perfect." he stared at her with a far off smile.

"Link! The road!" he abruptly turned back around, hands on the wheel. Tracy giggled. "Do _I_ need to be driving for you?"  
"No…no I'm fine." He said, glancing over one more time. "I just can't believe you're real."

Tracy smiled. "I could say the same to you. You look great." She said, observing his navy blue suit and pants, paired with a black and blue checkered shirt.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Link blindly reached into the backseat, pulling out a huge bouquet of pink roses. "You'll match." He said with a grin. "I heard that was important to girls…"

Tracy beamed, taking a deep whiff. "Mmm…" Link smiled, rubbing her palm with his free hand. "Thanks, Link."

"No darlin', thank _you_." He said, turning into the Aurora Drive In, taking a spot in between the other cars. "Listen, I wanted to tell you something." He said, tracing her face with his fingertips. "I can't possibly imagine a world without you Trace. I mean, you _are _my world. I just want you to know how much I care about you…I want you…to have this." He said, taking a glittering ring out of his pocket. His class ring. The ring had given Amber. The ring she gave him back when they broke up. Tracy smiled sweetly, trying to push the warnings out of her head before they took over.

Link gently slid the tiny ring onto her pinky. "You can always depend on me, Trace. For always and forever." With those words, he pulled her onto him, kissing her softly at first, with growing force.

_Boundaries._

She tried to pull away, but he took this as a challenge, desperately fighting to keep her lips on his own.

"Link…Link, stop." She said softly into his mouth.

He laughed, leaning on to her even more. "C'mon little darlin', don't play me hot and cold. I got you jewelry, after all…"

Amber's words were flooding back with full force. _"…He told me all the normal lines to string me along…I meant the entire world to him, he couldn't imagine life without me, I could trust and depend on him, he would love me __for always and forever…__ And I believed all of it…."_

Link wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come here, baby…" He leaned in for a kiss, but Tracy pulled away.

"Link…_stop._" She shoved him off. "I need to ask you something. Before anything else happens. Why did you and Amber break up?"

"What?" Link smiled. "Aw, c'mon, lets not talk about her, this is about us." He said, kissing her neck over and over again, his tongue slowly trailing behind. Tracy started to give in._ He felt so good…it didn't really matter…_

"NO!" She leapt back, pushing him away. Her heart was pounding harder with every heavy breath. "Why did you break up? Tell me."

"Trace, we…we were different." Link ran a hand through his hair, annoyed. "She didn't want the same things as me. She never cared about what _I _wanted or needed…it was always about her. There are…certain things…I demand when I'm with a girl. She just…she just never wanted to truly give herself to the relationship…that's what I needed. But _you_, you give me just what I need." He said with a smile, pushing her hair back and kissing her jaw. "…and more. I. Love. You." He murmured as his hands moved to her hips, slowly running one hand up her thigh as he softly kissed her lips.

Tracy felt sick. She had asked, and he had told her straight out. Now she knew what he wanted from her…and he was sosure she would give it to him. She quickly opened the car door, jumping out. "_This?_ _This_ is what you need from me? What I can give you? I…am worth…_so much_ more than that. _Of course_." she said softly, shutting her eyes tight. "Of course you knew that I would be easiest girl in Baltimore. Because I loved you." She looked up at him slowly, eyes burning. "And you don't even give a _damn_ about me, do you?" Tears continued to course down her cheeks, faster and faster until her entire body broke into sobs.

Link stared in shock, moving over to the passenger side to reach her. "_Loved_ me? What are you even talking about? Trace…" he placed a hand delicately on her arm, but she shoved it away, grabbing her purse from the back seat.

"I…I _never _would have…believed what Amber…told me. I…I trusted…you. _But she was right. You were using me_." She said coldly. "…charming my parents, telling me you loved me…its – its all just…just a game to you…isn't it?" she laughed hoarsely. "How could I…have ever believed…someone…someone like _you_…would love someone like…_me_?" Tracy's face was wet with tears, voice wavering more with each word. Her heart was burning, as if it had been mercilessly ripped out of her very own body. Her breathing came in short gasps as she steadily croaked out those final words. "I…_never_ want to see you again."

And with that, she turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Tracy!" Link jumped in the car, pulling out to follow. He sped up, trying to find her in the crowd, heart in his throat as the words she had uttered before leaving replayed in his head, over and over.

"_I never want to see you again…"_

What had he done?

**XXX**

Ehh…not so sure about this one. Might rewrite. Haha sorry to be picky but I'm just not sure if this was done well enough to meet my standards. We'll see. Hope you all like it! Reviews are great, as is advice for the course of the story. Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! EVER! Wow I am in total shock that I have this many reviews for only eight chapters! And I love that you're not only critiquing, but helping to guide along the storyline as well. I would do shout outs, but there's just too many wonderful people who have reviewed so far. So THANK YOU to you all! You are making this story what it is.

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I will be posting ten soon after :)

And please, keep the reviews coming! They're really helping me know how to move the plot along.

**Chapter nine.**

Tracy pushed through the couples in line for tickets, ducking around the fence and never daring to look back. Vision was blurry from the never ending flood of tears, and breathing no longer seemed necessary. She just ran. As fast as she could, and in no particular direction. People stared, but Tracy didn't care anymore.

He had betrayed her.

And suddenly, that life that she had so loved before Link no longer seemed like a life anymore, but rather a terrible half-existence, like survival without a heartbeat.

She thought she could hear him yelling her name, but she wasn't quite sure. Her ears roared with sound, every conversation, laugh or cry magnified and blasted until her senses were on overload. Suddenly feeling sick, she ducked into a bush, heaving and gagging in between sobs. She had never eaten dinner, just mashed the food around on her plate. She'd been nervous about the date.

_The date. Link. _

She shut her eyes and wiped her mouth.

_Forget the memories. Forget everything. _

She was exhausted from the crying, which didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Would it ever? She had lost the most important thing to her…

_How could he do this to me?_

Softly sobbing, she curled up in a ball, not caring who judged her, or what happened in the night. And for the first time, that boy's beautifully haunting face, the one that had sang her to sleep every night since she was fourteen, wasn't there to comfort her.

**XXX**

"Tracy! Wake up!" Edna Turnblad shook her daughter anxiously. "You've been asleep far too long. It's time to greet the day!" She threw open the curtains, taking a seat on the bed beside her sleeping daughter. "Wake up now, darling…"

Tracy slowly opened her eyes. "Momma?"

"Good morning, honey. Now get up and call that boyfriend of yours! When he brought you home last night he told us that you fell asleep during the movie…that was _very _rude date etiquette Tracy!"

_Link…_

"Link was here?"

"Of course he was, he carried you in. Last night, after your date? My goodness child, have you forgotten everything? He gave me a message for you." Edna paused, thinking it over. "He said that he would pick you up on Monday morning so you could study for the History exam like you arranged earlier, and that he hoped that you would still come." She frowned. "He seemed a bit concerned…"

_Link…_ Tracy squinted, trying to piece together her mother's story. Her eyes burned from the meltdown of the night before.

_Last night…_

As bitter realization quickly dawned, Tracy burst into tears, throwing her head back down on the pillow and pulling the covers over her head.

"Tracy?" Her mother, shocked, softly rubbed her back. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Get off of me!" she screamed. "Leave. Me. ALONE! Get out of my room! Get out!"

Edna backed away, terrified of her daughter's sudden rage. "Let me know if you need anything…" She said quietly, shutting the door behind her as the muffled screams continued. In all their years being mother and daughter, Tracy had not once raised her voice at her. _What had happened?_

It had to be love.

**XXX**

The alarm clock rang. Tracy glanced over. It had been on for ten minutes so far. And counting. The buzzing was beginning to increase the headache she'd been battling all weekend. Finally getting frustrated, she sat up, knocking it to the ground.

School. Monday. The day of the big history exam that she had not even begun to study for. Not that it really mattered anymore.

_Link._

Even thinking the name hurt. He would be over to pick her up soon for their study date, meaning she would have to get out of the house before he arrived. Pushing back the thought that she couldn't avoid him forever, Tracy crawled to the closet, picking out the nearest outfit and throwing it on. She glanced in the mirror, entirely disgusted with herself, but no longer truly caring. Even managing her mess of hair was no longer important, so she threw it back in a sloppy ponytail. Her eyes were already almost completely swollen shut. It didn't seem like she could shed another tear, but the weekend's nonstop collapse had already proved that assumption wrong. For two days straight she had sobbed, until she could barely remember why she was upset in the first place. Once she would remember, the tears would come back with an even bigger force than before.

Taking a shallow breath and keeping her mind blocked from _any_ thoughts that could lead to him, she walked downstairs and out the door without breakfast, leaving her worried mother standing at the door.

She headed in what she hoped was general direction of school, staring blankly ahead with no regard of the beautiful weather, or sounds and hubbub of the city. The world was black and white, a soundless horror movie she was sure would never end. Arriving at school, she immediately darted to the one place Link wouldn't dare go – the girl's bathroom. She crashed on the floor, ignoring those who entered, merely caring to avoid leaving until the absolute last minute.

_She couldn't bear to see him._

**XXX**

The alarm clock rang. Link tapped it gently, and the buzzing ceased. He was already dressed and ready for school. It was five in the morning, and he had been sitting in the exact same position on the side of his bed since six o'clock the night before. Up until six, he had been standing staring blankly out the window. All in all, he hadn't left his room for the day and a half. And the entire time, only one thought had been on mind.

Trace.

From the moment she started running away, he had followed close behind, never letting her out of his sight until she got lost in a crowd. Link drove for an hour, terrified to the point of insanity as to where she had gotten to. He imagined every horrific possibility the mind could conjure, and just when he had decided to go back to her parents and get help, he spotted the familiar patch of rose colored fabric peeking out from behind a bush. Parking the car, he walked over to see his beautiful girl, sound asleep in a small clearing of grass on the side of the road. The makeup she must have spent hours preparing had left her face gray and splotchy from the tears, and even her expression when asleep was advertising a pain so deep, Link almost started crying right then and there. Picking her up in his arms with a bit of a struggle, he settled her into the passenger seat, wrapping his suit jacket around her and kissing her lightly on the forehead before getting in and starting the car. He wanted to wake her up, to shake her, and kiss her, and hold her, and yell at her for being upset. He tried desperately to remember what he had done to deserve her anger. What had he said wrong? He paused, reliving their conversation again for the hundredth time that night. _What_ _had Amber told her? _He wouldn't let himself get angry enough at her part in this, though. Because whatever his Tracy had been distraught over wasn't Amber's fault.

_It was mine._

And it was for that reason he took her home, wiping off her face and taking her inside, claiming she had fallen asleep during the movie. He had obviously deserved the punishment. Tracy was never unhappy without cause. No matter what he had done wrong, she was angry for a reason, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her even more upset. He drove home in silence, trying to pretend that his face wasn't damp from the quiet tears. He walked inside, went to his room and locked the door.

And then he thought.

He reviewed the night, lingering on the scent of her hair, the smile she gave him when he kissed her, the way that beautiful dress hugged every gorgeous curve on her body. And then he would desperately continue on, dissecting her every phrase, trying to decode the hidden meaning. He paced. He sat. He stood. All night long. The next morning his father gruffly knocked on the door, but when Link didn't answer, he finally gave up, heading off to the country club. All day, Link silently punished himself for whatever he had done to make the girl he loved unhappy, stopping every few minutes to angrily brush away the building tears. He debated going to see her, but decided not to, fearing that the sight of him would cause her more grief. The last thing he wanted to do was make matters worse, because even the thought of losing her was more than he could bear.

"_I never want to see you again…"_

For every tear that had fallen from her eyes, one knife had stabbed him mercilessly in the heart. His only sense of hope was the opportunity for school the next day. Link and Tracy had made plans earlier to get together and study for their History final on Monday morning. Of course, at this point studying was the farthest thing from his mind. He just wanted to see her again. To apologize, beg forgiveness if necessary, and hope she would love him again.

And so Link found himself, at five in the morning on a school day, entirely ready to pick Tracy up three hours before it was even necessary. He waited impatiently, staring into space, hating himself more with every tick of that clock until the right time finally arrived. He ran downstairs, jumping in the car and driving to her house. Where he waited.

_And waited…_

…_and waited… _

After a half an hour, he jumped out and went to the door, nervously knocking, only to confront Mrs. Turnblad, who informed Link that Tracy had left early 'without word'. He could tell that she knew something was wrong, but decided not to say anything. There wasn't time anyways - the second she told him of Tracy's whereabouts, he was in the car again, driving to school.

After checking the library, classrooms and cafeteria, he realized that there was only one place she could be. The one place he couldn't go. Sighing, he took a seat outside the lady's room, eyes locked only on the doorway and nothing else. He would wait all day if he had to.

_Just as long as he could see her face._


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

Hopefully this chapter is _sufficiently_ long enough for your needs, since most of you seem hooked haha. You'd better like it, because it took FOREVER :) Just kidding, review and give me feedback on what you think. Get out the Kleenex, this is a tough one. I personally feel _terrible _for Link. But don't worry, I haven't given up on them so neither should you. Enjoy!

**Chapter nine.**

**Part two.**

Tracy slowly looked up as the last group of girls left the bathroom with newly applied mascara. Final bell had rung ten minutes ago, and still she hadn't moved.

"You can do this. Time to get up." She whispered.

_Nice try. _It was going to take a lot more than words of encouragement to get her in the mood for History, a class in which not only would she see Link, but have to take a final. A final she _still _hadn't even thought about reviewing for. Exasperated, she gave up, throwing her bag back on the floor. Did it really matter if she skipped class? No one would probably notice anyways, and it's not like she would have gotten a good grade on the exam – this way she could wait for the retake. There was also another reason she looked up to the idea of missing first period. As much as she was trying to block it out, she knew that with one look in those beautiful blue eyes, memories would rush back too fast for her to handle, and the horrors of the other night would resurface with even more power than before. Even the thought of seeing him again sent her stomach in a tornado of knots, her heart pounding out of her chest. _And yet_, she thought with disgust, _I still want him._ What kind of spell had this boy cast on her? He had used her, and yet all she wanted was to have him hold her in his arms again.

"Absolutely not." She mumbled. "No more holding of any kind…ever." What had before been a deep sadness had turned into a state of a complete loss for inspiration. She no longer cared about appearance, grades, friends…the only thing she cared about anymore was the one thing she would _never_ let herself have again.

**XXX**

Link watched as another group of girls emerged from the bathroom, giggling as they sent him flirtatious glances. He stared right on through, hoping _she_ would follow. He tore his eyes away from the doorway for a moment to check his watch. 8:40. She was ten minutes late for class. _If_ she was even in there. Tracy was so involved in school; she always made sure to be on time, most of the time against Link's wishes.

_Would she really skip class just because she wanted to avoid me? _He walked up to the doorway, pressing his ear to listen. Nothing…

_Thump._

Something had dropped. She was still inside. Or at least, he guessed she was. With a deep breath, he considered his options. If missing history was the plan, she wasn't going to come out for at least another hour. Everyone else was already in class.

_Could he?_

With sudden frustrated determination, Link grabbed his bag, and knocked on the bathroom door.

No answer. Link scowled. _Of course there's no answer. Were you expecting her to invite you inside?_

Trying not to think about how many rules he was breaking to even enter female territory, he opened the door, sliding inside the small tiled room before any passing hall monitors could see.

Link crept past the entryway, nervously turning the corner.

"What are you DOING in here?!" He jumped, spinning around to see Tracy sitting in the corner looking up at him angrily.

Or at least, he thought it was Tracy.

"Trace?" he asked, almost unsure of himself. With entirely flattened hair thrown sloppily back in a pony, it almost didn't look like the overly hairsprayed girl he knew. But it didn't make a difference. His heart still caught in his throat as he remembered just how beautiful she was. _My memories don't do her any justice._

"Get. Out. Now." She said slowly, looking away. "If someone catches you in here…"

"I don't care." He said with determination. "We _have_ to talk…please, say something to me." He knelt down to reach out and she scowled, shooting up and grabbing her bag.

"You are the absolute _last_ person in the world I would _ever_ want to talk to, Link. And there is _nothing_ to say. I think we both know you said quite enough the other night." She laughed bitterly, still avoiding eye contact. "You and Amber truly _are_ perfect for one another. And I wish you the best." She said sarcastically, marching out the door.

"Wait, Tracy. Wait!" he pulled her back and she tried to yank her hand away, hating how good it felt to touch him again.

"Listen, Tracy. I don't even know what I did wrong. I…I haven't stopped beating myself up for whatever happened…I haven't slept, I haven't eaten…I haven't even left my room for the past two days…"

"Well I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible for your social life." She snapped, turning to him for a brief moment. He looked into her eyes, seeing past the anger and witnessing the deep pain that she was feeling for reasons he still couldn't understand. "Just tell me what I did. That's all I'm asking." He said softly, holding her hands in his and looking away so she didn't see the tears forming. "Please."

Tracy sighed shakily, momentarily losing her cold exterior. "C'mon Link, you practically spelled it out for me. What, did you honestly think I wouldn't figure out your intentions soon enough? Well, you can thank your _girlfriend_ for that. I've gotta go."

"What do you mean, Tracy? _You're_ my girlfriend! I love _you_."

"Well I hardly believe that." She muttered angrily as tears softly began to softly fall against her wishes. "I've gotta get to class."

"I'm _in_ your class, Tracy! You can't just avoid me like this! What do I have to do to make you understand?!" He cried, holding her wet face in his shaking hands.

"Then I'll go home. School is overrated now." She jerked away, running out the door before he could even think to grab her back. Link stood in shock for a few seconds before collapsing on the cold floor in a torrent of misery.

**XXX**

"Unbelievable," Tracy mumbled angrily as she wiped away a fresh bout of tears. "He _still_ thinks that I would be the easiest one to charm in all of Baltimore." She let out a huff of air, trying to shut off the thoughts telling her he was probably right.

The truth? She loved Link. And the biggest problem she was now facing was the fact that those feelings would never change, no matter how terrible he was to her. The knowledge that he wasn't letting her go too easily didn't help matters. It was almost impossible to stay strong with him staring into her eyes so miserably.

"He's only miserable because he isn't getting his way. And I _did_ stay strong." She said with false determination. "And I can do it again, if need be. He'll give up soon enough." She swallowed the realization that her heart sunk at the thought of him _ever_ giving up on her. Because, as pathetic as it sounded, having him even _pretend _to love her made her happier than she had ever been. Even a half life with Link seemed better than one without him by her side. These were all thoughts she would never let out, but they were nonetheless true, and making it more and more difficult for her to stay indifferent in his presence. She finally reached home, only to realize her parents would be furious if they found out she had skipped school. Dragging herself across the street to a small city playground, she took a seat on a swing, prepared and willing to spend the rest of her life there if it meant she could just stop _trying_ to stay strong.

**XXX**

Link slowly walked inside and took a seat in the corner. With nothing even slightly inspiring him to move, he had stayed in the bathroom until Ms. Bates, the assistant principal, entered, sending him immediately to detention with a growing blush. He instantly obliged, not caring to argue or apologize.

He was absolutely and completely out of ideas. And, if possible, even more miserably terrified than before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! _What_ is the matter with _you_? And what are you doing here?" Seaweed took a break from dancing to sit on the desk in front of Link.

"I was in the girl's bathroom." He mumbled, face in hands.

"You were in the _girl's bathroom_? Have you gone mad, cracker boy? What were you _doing _in there?"

"Tracy…she…she doesn't…" he couldn't finish.

"Are you two in a fight?" Seaweed was shocked.

"I…I think she…broke up…with me…" Link gasped out.

"_WHAT?!_"

Taking a deep breath, he related the past few days back to Seaweed, who stopped him occasionally to ask a clarifying question, otherwise staying quiet. When Link finally finished, Seaweed didn't say anything, deep in thought.

"What did Amber tell her?" he asked after awhile.

"What?"

"What did Amber say to Tracy to get her so upset in the first place?"

"I…I don't know…"

"You should." Seaweed looked Link in the eyes. "Who knows what she's capable of doing to Tracy! It takes some heavy words, or some heavy _lies_, to bring a girl like Tracy Turnblad down. You have to talk to Amber."

"I can't do that…" Link groaned, imagining having to face those terrible memories of Amber again.

"If you truly want Tracy back, then you _have_ to do whatever it takes to get Amber talking."

Link slowly nodded. He _did _want Tracy back…right away. "I'll talk to her after school." He whispered.

"Amber! Amber, wait up!" Link pulled her to the side of the hall. "We need to talk."

He watched as her face lit up. "Okay. Just the two of us?" She smiled, and he could tell she was getting all the wrong ideas from their encounter.

"No, Amber, you don't understand…" He started to explain as her expression quickly transformed.

"Is this about that _elephant _you've been spending time with? Because I hope you're starting to realize that she is _nothing _compared to me." Link smiled stonily, resisting the impulse to wrap his hands around her neck. Tightly. Obviously he wasn't going to get any information without leading her on a little.

"Actually, yes. I am. She is so…_different_…compared to you. Want to go for a drive?" She grinned, taking his arm in her own. Link swallowed hard, defying the need to break away. If this is what it would take to get his Tracy back, then it was worth it.

_Just think of Tracy,_ He told himself. _Tracy…_

As the two walked out the door, Penny stood watching in shock as she regretfully realized her duty as a friend.

_I have to tell her._

**XXX**

Tracy glanced up to see yet another car of high schoolers speed by. "I guess this is about the time Link would be dropping me off…" she said quietly, stopping herself from lingering on the thought. Crossing the street and walking inside, she silently crept up to her room before being intercepted. Taking a deep sigh, she shut the door.

Peace and quiet.

However terrible being alone with her thoughts felt, Tracy knew that it was a _much_ better situation than listening to her parents interrogate. She sat down with her head to her knees, staring at her hands. Her gaze flashed to the glittering ring on her pinky. How could she have possibly forgotten?

Slowly slipping it off her finger, she cupped it in her palm, wanting more than ever to throw it out the window, and yet never wanting to let it go at the same time. She looked it over, staring into the glittering ruby.

_This ring was probably too big for Amber. And it barely even fits me._ She scowled, fighting back tears. It was only right that she give it back to him…

Tracy leaned in closer. There was something scratched on the inner band that she couldn't make out. Holding it up to the light, her vision became fuzzy with tears as she read the engraving.

_To Tracy my love. For always and forever. Your Link._

Teardrops fell onto the ring as she leaned back against the wall. He had done this just for her? He had never engraved it for Amber. Did he, _could he_ really care?

Tracy sighed, slowly sliding it back on to her finger. She just couldn't let it go.

"Tracy? Tracy!"  
"In here." The bedroom door swung open to reveal a startled Penny eyeing Tracy worriedly.

"What are you doing here? Where's Seaweed?" Tracy whispered.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him yet…I left right after sixth period to find you…are you okay, Trace?" She took a seat next to her.

"Oh Penny…" Tracy buried her head in her friend's arms. In between sobs, Tracy told Penny of the entire weekend…_even_ the more humiliating and inappropriate details. "Seeing him again…it just made everything so much more confusing. I love him _so much_…and now…" she debated whether or not to tell Penny about the engraving. "…well, maybe I was wrong. Maybe he isn't just tricking me, Pen. Maybe he really _doesn't _know what he's done…"

Penny closed her eyes. She did _not _want to be the one telling Tracy of what she'd seen. "Trace…there's something I need to tell you…" Tracy sat up, wiping away her tears to watch Penny.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "I saw Link…after school, going out to the car. But he, well…he wasn't alone. He was…he was with someone else."

Tracy couldn't breathe. "Amber." She whispered. It wasn't a question. She already knew by the look on Penny's face.

"I'm so sorry Trace…" Penny held her heartbroken friend in her arms, softly hushing her.

A few weeks ago they had all been so happy. How could everything have changed so quickly for the worse?

**XXX**

"So, how have you been?" Link asked, attempting to sound cheerful as he drove out of school.

"Oh, well, you know. Mother's been fired, so we're living off of daddy's inheritance now." She laughed. "Not to worry, baby. We have _more _than enough. In fact, mother and I are going to Paris this summer for a week! _Paris_, can you imagine? Why don't you come? Oh darling, please say you'll come!" Amber squealed, tugging on his arm.

"Let go Amber, I can't drive." He said, pushing her off in annoyance.

Amber couldn't even tell. She was just happy that he had finally come to his senses. "Want to come over for dinner? Mother's having a cocktail party but you're more than welcome to attend if you'd like. We don't have to _stay _at the party of course…we could always just stay in _my room_ if you'd like." She leaned over, kissing his lips softly. He didn't respond, focusing on staying on the road. "Kiss me! Pull over, honey." She grabbed the steering wheel, swerving his car to the side of the road.

"Amber!" Link shouted as he took the wheel back, parking a few blocks away from her house.

"Sorry…" she said, taking his head in her hands and kissing him forcefully.

Link quickly pulled away, pushing her back. "Amber, I have to ask you something."

"_Not now_…" she said, placing her hand on his chest.

"What did you tell Tracy to get her to…_break up_…with me?" He hated saying those words.

Amber looked over suspiciously. "_Why?_"  
"It just…seemed so…brilliant." He covered. "I was so foolish to think that…she would be…_anything_…like you." He chose his words carefully. Tracy might not have been able to hear him, but he still didn't want to betray her.

"Oh." Amber smiled slyly. "That was easy enough. I just told her that you were always nagging me for _much more_ than a kiss or two. That soon you'd be wanting more from her too. In fact…" she said, frowning slightly. "I think I gave her the idea that that was _all _you wanted from her in the first place." She giggled. "Perfect, huh? I have to say though, most of it was mother's idea. She always knew you_ truly_ loved me."

"Get. Out. Of the car. NOW." Link said sternly before he could stop himself.

"What? Baby…" Amber pouted.

"I love Tracy, Amber."

"But-but…but you…"

"How could you? How could you have been so _cruel _to her? What has she _ever_ done to you?" Link growled.

"Oh, please!" Amber laughed. "She stole you away from me! You don't think I would let her get away with that, do you?" She came forward, tracing his lips. "Besides, it wasn't like I was really lying, you know. I mean, if _anything_ I made you look good…saying that you had _demanded_, and I had _denied_. What if I had told that whale the truth?"

Link didn't know what came over him. One second she was kissing him, and the next he had thrown her out of the car. "Stay. Away. From her." He snarled, speeding out into the streets, leaving behind Amber, wrapped up in a balloon of lace, silk and tears.

**XXX**

Tracy sat alone on her bedroom floor. After reassuring her friend that she was "fine" about a hundred times, Penny had finally left to see Seaweed. Of course, Tracy was _anything_ but fine. She looked back through the stack of pictures in hand before reaching back into the box, pulling out a snapshot of _him_ doing his famous wink. Tears were still coming, most likely smearing the photos beyond repair, but Tracy didn't care anymore. The moment Penny was gone, she had jumped back into the closet, rummaging around until she found her old box of Link memorabilia in the back corner. Once her dreams came true, Tracy hadn't thought she'd need the pictures…she had the real thing. And so into the box went at least fifty photos, previously hanging on her walls, of the love of her life.

Tracy sniffled, tracing his autograph with her finger. Her whole life, he had seemed so unreachable…like a distant prize that she knew she'd win eventually, though she had no idea how. Now, with the last few days events, she had been shoved right back to that state of isolation and uncertainty. But this time…this time, the prize was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably still off with Amber Von Tussle…" she murmured miserably. At this point, it didn't really matter whether or not their fight had truly been a misunderstanding. The thing she had most feared happening, the thing he had assured her would never happened, had finally…well, happened. He had come to his senses, and gone back to…

"The princess." She sighed, zeroing in on a picture of the original Corny Collin's group, Amber's hand in a death grip around Link's waist.

**XXX**

Link approached the door. He had no idea what he was going to say…he had barely even thought over Amber's words. All he knew was that he couldn't live another second without Tracy in his arms. Knocking hesitantly, the door was immediately opened by a worried Edna Turnblad. Her usual cheer was covered by a veil of concern.

"Oh...Mr. Larkin."

"Good evening, ma'am." Link shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well, come in before you freeze." Edna pulled him inside, shutting the door. "I don't know how much good it will do; you being here. Tracy…she won't come out of her room. She told me not to let you in but…well; I figure this must be important."

Link quickly nodded. "I would _never_ have done anything…" he looked away. "Please, just let me talk to her."

"Alright…maybe you could encourage her to come down for dinner. I'll put an extra setting on the table for you."

"Thank you so much ma'am." Link gave a small smile. He felt so welcome with her family. Even after the terrible things Tracy probably conveyed to her mother about him, Mrs. Turnblad was still the perfect hostess. She patted his shoulder before walking back to the kitchen.

Link slowly made his way up the stairs to the end of the hall, pausing outside his door. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he leaned against the hard wood. He could hear her crying on the other side. Taking a small breath, he gave a light knock.

"Go away, momma." Tracy's pained voice sent his head spinning. He slowly opened the door, mouth wide open as he observed the scene before him. His darling love was sitting on the floor next to a large cardboard box. Photos and posters were scattered around her in a mountain of black and white. Although each one was different, they all had one theme in common.

_They are all of me._

Tears stung his eyes as he watched her helplessly gaze at a smaller photo of him standing next to Amber. She sighed, tossing it to the floor. As her eyes took in the shadow his body had cast on the ground, she slowly looked up, letting out a small gasp.

"Oh…" She quickly gathered up the papers, shoving them back in the box. He knelt down, taking her hand in his to stop her.

"What are these?" he said quietly, looking into her eyes.

She looked away, humiliated. "You already know, Link. I…I _had_ taken them down, but…"

He finished for her. "But you missed me." He said hopefully.

"No." she said abruptly. "No, of course not." She tugged her hand away, finishing clearing up the pictures and putting them back in her closet. He took a seat on the bed.

"Listen, I-"

"It's okay." She cut him off. "I know."

"You do?" He said, a smile growing on his face.

"Yes, and I understand. She loves you, and you love her. It makes much more sense than you and I ever did." She laughed bitterly.

"What?"

"You and Amber. Penny saw you two after school together." She took in his shocked expression. "It's okay." She said with a smile, quickly falling tears slightly ruining the façade.

"Oh god, no Trace." Link shook his head, running a hand through his hair, a bad habit that had left his perfectly sculpted doo in a tangle the past few days. "Listen, about the other night…"

"Don't." Tracy put a finger to his lips and his heartbeat charged. "I know what you wanted from me. It makes sense. Forget about it."

Link suddenly recalled his statements from that night. "_There are…certain things…I demand when I'm with a girl…never wanted to truly give herself to the relationship…but you, you give me just what I need." _He wanted to throw up. "Oh god, Tracy…you got it all wrong. There _are _certain things I demand in a relationship…like trust, honesty, integrity, loyalty. You give me all of those things, and I'm happy. I never would have…have _taken_ anything else from you…without your permission."

"Without my _permission_?" She stared at him. "But _with_ my permission…"

"No! No, no that's not what I'm trying to say." Link sighed.

"It doesn't matter Link." She said with a weak smile. "You're with Amber now, so this is all just water under the bridge."

"No! Trace. I just-"

"Dinner!" Mrs. Turnblad opened the door. "By the way Tracy, I would appreciate it if you'd keep the door _open_ when there are…_visitors_ over."

Tracy turned red with frustration. "I'm not eating momma. I already told you."

"You will eat with your parents, and with Mr. Larkin who will be joining us."

Tracy's mouth formed an "oh", and she glanced at Link. "Fine." She said softly.

The awkwardly followed Tracy's mom, Link trying desperately to finish his explanation in a whisper. "Trace, Amber and I-"

"Link, stop it." She said, her face cold. "Don't do this to me anymore. Let's just get through dinner, okay?"

**XXX**

Dinner was an absolute disaster. With Tracy sitting mutely next to him, Link ended up spending his time answering her parent's various questions about Corny Collin's upcoming show schedule. It was pathetic small talk, but without their daughter speaking, the Turnblads were out of ideas. Link was dying inside. He would take her hand under the table, and she would pull away. He would turn to whisper in her ear, and she would get up to go to the bathroom. All night he found himself making more and more desperate gestures, all rejected by a wounded Tracy. By the end of dinner, the entire table was silent. Link couldn't think of any more conversation pieces, and the Turnblads had just given up altogether.

As Edna collected the plates, she turned to Link. "Would you like to stay for dessert?"

Knowing that he wouldn't get any farther with Tracy until he had her alone, Link shook his head. "No thank you. Dinner was absolutely delightful, as usual." Mrs. Turnblad blushed. "But I really must be getting home. It's late." Giving Tracy's parents friendly handshakes, he headed to the door. Tracy remained in her seat at the table.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, get up and walk your boyfriend to the door. Honestly, what has gotten in to you?" Tracy shut her eyes at the mention of _boyfriend_, and Link winced at her expression. She dismissively stood and followed him to the entryway, opening the door for him to exit. He pulled her out with him, shutting it behind them.

"Tracy. You _have got_ to listen to me. That night-"

"I saw the engraving on the ring." Tracy looked away. "It was…really…sweet." She bit back tears. "I'm sure you can get it covered over, or re-engraved for Amber." She pulled it off her finger, handing it over. "Here."

Link stepped away. "No. It's yours." He said, shocked.

"Not anymore." He skin burst into flame as she dropped it into his pants pocket. "See you around, Link."

"No!" Link grabbed her hand, pulling her back around. She quickly snatched her hand back, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yes." She walked up the steps, opening and closing the door without a glance back.

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, you are all going to officially _love_ this chapter :) Credit for the song goes to SOLANA (absolutely great idea, it worked out perfectly with my plan – thanks a million). The song is by Billy Joel. I actually don't know it, but the lyrics were too perfect to ignore. Lots of Penny/Seaweed in this one for those of you who enjoy that. Please let me know what you all think!

**Chapter ten.**

Penny jumped out of Seaweed's arms, turning to face him full on. "WHAT did you tell Link to do?!"

Seaweed suddenly regretted his choice for a conversation piece while they sat on the couch. "I…I told him to talk to Amber…"

Her face widened in shock. "NO!"

"What's wrong, baby?" Seaweed pulled her back worriedly. "What's got you so worked up? He _did_ need to talk to Amber…"

"I know, but…oh my goodness I got this all wrong…I saw Link and Amber together…and I…oh my goodness…" She buried her head in his shoulder shamefully.

"What did you tell her?" Seaweed couldn't help but be amused at his girl's dramatic response.

"I told her that they were back together…" came a muffled reply.

"What?!" Now it was Seaweed's turn to leap up. "She thinks they're back together? But they're not! Link loves Tracy!"

Penny groaned. "Well, _now _I realize that. Seaweed, we've got to do something!"

"Baby, I don't think there's much we can do. This is somethin' that the two of them have to work out on their own. Unless…"

Penny looked at him suspiciously. "Unless what?"

"Can you get out of the house tonight?"

Penny laughed. "My mother is already about to kick me out. I barely _live_ in my house anymore." She took in his troubled frown. "Don't worry…I'm actually enjoying it more this way." She smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Seaweed fought to stay focused. "I'll head over to Link's. We'll figure something out. In the meantime, stay with Tracy. Keep her company and make sure she's okay. Keep her mind open, but don't tell her anything. Penny, she's gotta hear all this from Link himself, understand?" Seaweed yelled an explanation to his mom, following Penny to the door.

"Okay. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet…I've got a few plans right now. Just be a friend to Tracy…don't leave her side. Got it?"

"Got it!" Penny gave Seaweed a quick kiss and popped a new cherry lollipop in her mouth. "Love you!" She yelled behind her, running out the door only to have Seaweed pull her back.

"Oh no you don't baby. I'm _walking you_ to Tracy's. You think I'd let you out alone on the streets this late?"

Penny smiled dreamily, grabbing his hand as they started off.

**XXX**

Link jumped in his seat as someone knocked on his car window. He unrolled it to see Seaweed leaning in, a huge smile on his face.

"Got a problem, cracker boy?"

Link scowled. "This is not the time for jokes. I know that Tracy still loves me! I just know it. You hear that she thinks I'm with Amber? _Amber! _As if anyone else in the world could possibly compare to Tracy. And then…with that whole disaster the other night…I tried to explain but…but it just came out all wrong." He sighed. "I can't talk to her when I know she's upset…I always make a fool of myself. But the thing is, she's barely_ let_ me explain myself at all! She's really not giving me the opportunity to say anything, you know?" Link groaned, pounding the steering wheel with his fists. "I've been sitting in the car since I left her place. I don't want to go inside, and I don't want to stay out here. _I want to be with my girl._ I just…I just need her to _listen_. I don't understand why she isn't giving me the chance I deserve!" He finished angrily as Seaweed hopped in the passenger seat.

"Listen brother, I've got some stuff to tell you that's gonna make a difference." Link slowly turned. "Penny…she told me some things. It's confidential, you know? So I don't know much. But what you need to hear is that Tracy hasn't had the easiest life. You know that, I know that, we all do. Up until you, she would have assumed that any guy going after her was either crazy, or just wanted her for one form of entertainment."

Link growled, but Seaweed laid a hand on his arm to silence him. "Listen. Getting you was too good to be true. And now she thinks you're with Amber. So, she's probably figured that you were staying with Amber this whole time, only using _her_ for…the other stuff." He said uncomfortably. "At least, that's what Penny told me. And I guess she would know; they're best friends."

Link thought this over for a moment, realizing that Seaweed and Penny's explanation made a lot more sense than anything he had tried to work out in the past two hours. "But _why_ can't she trust me?"

Seaweed chuckled. "It takes _time_, cracker boy! Trust takes time. Give her a break, she's still learning, you know? What's important _now_," Seaweed said, leaning in with a grin, "is what we're gonna do to get her back for you."

**XXX**

She sighed as her friend continued to cry, a round lump under the covers of her purple bedspread. It had been an entire hour without any word from the boys, and Penny had just about had enough. "Tracy, come on now. It's all going to work out…"

"No it's not! How can you say that? Link is with Amber now, you told me yourself." Penny bit her lip, mentally pounding her head against the wall for ever bringing it up in the first place.

"Maybe he has an explanation…you should hear him out…"

Tracy groaned. "If I hear him out, then he'll say some perfectly charming excuse, and I'll forgive him immediately."

Penny lifted her eyebrows. "Isn't that what you would_ like_ to happen?"

"No, because the truth is that he's with Amber. He's probably been with her this entire time…I can't just excuse that!"

"You should really give him the chance to talk Trace. He would have given _you_ the opportunity to explain yourself…you know, benefit of the doubt…innocent until proven guilty?"

As Tracy continued to sob, Penny caught the ringing phone. "Hello, this is the Turnblad residence. How may I help you?"

"Baby?"

"Uhm, I am sorry, but I believe you have the wrong number."

"Hi baby. Listen, Link and I have a plan. It starts tomorrow, but I'll tell you details later. Try to get Tracy on the phone with Link. He'll call back in a half an hour once everything is set."

"Alright, well, I just don't know what to tell you ma'am. There is no Francis Finkelson at this number."

"Love you baby."

"Mmm no there is no Eylu Vewtoo at this house either." Penny said before slamming down the phone.

"Who was it?" Tracy sniffed pathetically.

"Wrong number." Penny suppressed a smile, taking a seat on the bed and keeping a wary eye on the clock.

8:30.

Penny craned her neck to check the time as Tracy jumped into a third argument of "Why Link's eyes aren't _that_ perfect, really".

"C'mon…" Penny whispered under her breath.

The phone rang.

"Get it." Penny leapt up, handing the receiver over as Tracy mouthed "no".  
"Hello?" Tracy softly answered with a sigh, shooting Penny a look.

"…hi."

As usual, Tracy forgot to continue breathing the second she heard _his_ voice. So as to avoid letting him know of this affect he still had on her, she held the phone away, stilling her racing heartbeat.

"Tracy?"

No answer.

"Listen, say something…are you there?"

"What do you want." She said quietly. "Talk quick, Link. I have nothing left to say to you."

"The show's benefit showcase is tomorrow…I know you're not performing, but are you still going to be there?"

No answer.

"I see." She could hear the pain in his voice, and for the millionth time, she wondered why he was putting so much effort into a relationship she had thought he didn't really care about. "Listen, Trace. Just watch it on television then, okay?"

"Why."

"Please…" his voice cracked. "Please, Trace."

"Fine." The cold edge to her voice was quickly fading. She hung up the phone before losing control.

"What did he say?" Penny asked innocently.

"Nothing. I just have to watch the show tomorrow. No big deal…"

"Sure." Penny tried to hide her growing smile. She could see the beginning embers of hope light up Tracy's eyes. Things would be better soon, she was sure of it.

**XXX**

The next school day turned out to be _anything _but uneventful. Tracy took extra care to style her hair, still feeling terrible about the previous day's fashion slip up. After a ten minute long mirror pep talk, she headed out towards the bus, passing Ernest his breakfast on the way. Despite the fact that her world was falling apart, Tracy couldn't help but feel a small spark of excitement for the show that day. Why did he want her to watch it so badly?

"_Why_ does it even matter?" she said under her breath. "Amber. Think about Amber."

But as the day wore on, Tracy noticed, by way of the glances she snuck in Link's direction, that the princess in question was spending absolutely _no_ time with her supposed boyfriend, and even more time with Brad, a fellow Corny Collins society member. Even more so, Link didn't seem at all perturbed by her redirected affections. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring her altogether! Tracy tried to stifle the hope growing in her chest. She wanted so badly to understand how this had all happened, and she felt her heart starting to melt a little as her mind accepted the possibility that _maybe_…_just maybe_…there was an explanation for the entire disaster that she hadn't yet considered. She thought back to Penny's advice the other night. _I never really gave him the chance to explain himself…_she walked to Literature, her last class of the day. As she started to reach for door, a familiar figure jumped in front, swinging it open for her with ease. She stopped and stared at his hopeful expression. "Good morning…" she said softly.

"Mornin'." He said, eyes revealing just how surprised he was to see her talking to him. "You'll watch the show?" he asked again.

"Sure." She replied nervously, stepping inside.

"Don't forget…" she heard him whisper in her ear as he walked away. Chills ran up and down her spine as she headed to her seat.

Tracy jumped up as the bell rang, trying not to admit to herself that she had been counting the seconds all period. Rushing to her locker to grab her textbooks, she clicked the combination, swinging open the door to reveal a small leather booklet, stacked on top. Picking it up curiously, she looked at the paper attached.

"_To be read after the show." _

Tracy's heart was out of control as she ran to the buses, anxious to make it home on time. This was one afternoon where missing even a second of the Corny Collins show was _not_ an option.

**XXX**

Link stared at himself in the dressing room mirror. His tie was too tight, the hairspray in the air was too thick, and to top it all off he had just received a slap from Amber when he explained _once again_ that he had no interest in getting back together with her.

"How did I ever manage nerves before Tracy came along?" he mumbled, running a comb through his hair one last time before heading out to the set.

"You ready?" Seaweed ran over, patting him on the back. "I know you get all jazzed up about performing. Just chill out, okay? You'll be great."

"Yeah…" Link looked around, hoping that Tracy had decided to appear after all.

"Already checked. She's not here….but she's watchin' it back home!" Seaweed added as Link's face fell.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's watchin'. This is, by far, the hardest audience I've ever had to impress."

Seaweed laughed. "Well it's all gonna be worth it. You just do your deal…leave the rest to me and Penny.

Link raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "What have you two got planned?"

"You'll see…"

The studio lights flashed on, and the countdown began as Link tried to swallow his nerves.

_We're on in five, four, three, two, one…_

Link was the last performer of the evening, and coming up next. He stepped to the stage nervously, and tried to regain sensible control over his thoughts.

"Next we've got Link Larkin, with a very special performance of a song he wrote _himself_!"

_Think about Tracy…_

"Hi, everyone." Link coughed. "Before I start, I would like to tell you…about a girl I know. You all know her too…she's probably the most compassionate person in all of Baltimore…but the second I saw her it was like…well, nothing could compare." He murmured. "She means the world to me…and…and I let her down. I hope that she can forgive me, because a life without her…it just isn't a life at all…" he choked on his words and quickly moved on. "Tracy Edna Turnblad, I love you with all my heart, and I wrote this song is for you. You're in my every thought, my every dream, my every wish. You have my heart. Totally and completely, for the rest of our lives."

He looked away, licking his lips. _Now is not the time to lose it…_

Keeping an image of Tracy's smiling face in mind; he nervously took a breath, and started to sing.

_Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And its more than I hoped for

I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

By the time the song was finished, Link's attention was still in a complete daze; having focused so deeply on the lyrics, on the feelings he felt for her. He didn't even realize that he was crying, merely staring off into the camera lens, hoping with all his might that she understood the power of his words. The audience burst into applause, and he took his bow, slowly walking off the set and into the rainy streets of Baltimore.

**XXX**

"You gave her the book?"

"I gave her the book." Penny repeated, rolling her eyes. "Seaweed, it's okay. I put the book in her locker and I saw her go to get her stuff, so I know she got it. Where's Link?" The two walked out of the Corny Collin's studio, hand in hand with a large red umbrella.

"I don't know…he took off after he performed. Probably on his way to Tracy's. He's gonna lose it when he finds out I stole that from him…"

"How did you even find it?"

Seaweed smiled. "Oh, well that part was simple. Your knight in shining armor just asked for a drink, sprinted up to his room to look for any evidence of his love, and found it under his pillow before cracker boy had even turned on the faucet. Jackpot."

Penny grinned. "You're right. He will kill you."

He playfully punched her. "It's all worth it if they work things out…this way Tracy knows the _true_ Link…what he's really feeling. Not just the _heartthrob plastic cracker boy _she seems to be so fond of." He laughed, taking his girl in his arms without fear.

"Should we go find them?" Penny asked, holding on to him tightly.

"Naw, baby girl. Nothin' more that we can do…this is their turn to do the work. And in the meantime, I," he said, giving her a kiss, "am taking you to dinner, Miss Pingleton." Penny grinned from ear to ear.

Things were finally starting to look up.

**XXX**

Tracy was in shock. As Link left the set and the show went to commercial, she continued to stare at the screen, mouth agape.

He had written her a song…

She had his heart…

He _loved_ her…

She thought she would be crying, but she was so moved that it seemed impossible for her to even close her mouth, let alone summon up a tear.

"I love you too, Link." She whispered softly, putting a hand to the screen. She couldn't believe that he had announced his feelings on local television…for all of Baltimore to see. He wasn't ashamed of her. _He loved her. _He had looked so nervous standing up there…the act and charming personality he usually had was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't acted like a Romeo…he was just Link Larkin. A boy in love.

Then she remembered.

Running up to her room, Tracy picked the small book up off the bed and untied the string binding it. Into the book had been shoved scraps of paper, homework assignments, and drawings. Tracy unfolded one to see an old biology essay.

"_The properties of Newton's theory can be assessed to direct-"_

_Tracy Larkin…link + tracy…I love Tracy Edna Turnblad…_

It seemed that every school paper she happened upon was a feeble attempt to do homework, intercepted every time with doodles Link had written or drawn involving _her_.

She opened another paper, this one a little smaller than the rest, on thick parchment paper. It was dated from one month ago. _Link kept a journal?_

"_Today I met a girl. Her name is Tracy Turnblad. She is so different than anyone else I know, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Amber doesn't like her, but I think she is amazing. I bumped into her today and felt like a lightening bolt had hit me. She was full of electricity, and her skin is so soft. I told her to come dance at the hop tonight…she's a really good and I know that Corny will let her on the show when he sees her. I hope she comes."_

Below it was a new entry, dated from a few days later.

"_I think I may have lost her forever. Last night I went with her and some of the black kids to a party at Motormouth Maybelle's. Negro day is off the air! I am sure that Amber's mom had something to do with this. I just don't see why we all can't dance together. Tracy decided to march against it, but I told her that I couldn't help. I have to be at the show tomorrow when all of the agents come…I have to think about my future. I tried to explain it to her, but it came out all wrong. I can't talk to her when I know she is already frustrated with me. She is such a better person than I am, and I know I don't deserve her. Seeing her cry was like being stabbed in the heart. A lot. Even though I know she would never want me, I think I'm going to break up with Amber. She has gotten worse and worse over the past few days…and now, with Tracy, no one else can compare. She is at the march right now. I'm really worried about her…"_

The last one had been written one week ago. Tracy wiped her eyes as she softly read the entry aloud.

"_Just looking at her face makes me want to give her the world. We had a lab in science today, and I ended up setting the text books on fire. I can't focus on anything with her on mind…and she never leaves my thoughts. So I've given up. Life is much better with Tracy on the brain anyways…I love her more than I ever thought imaginable, and I will never leave her side."_

She laughed shakily, holding her face in her hands. Never before had she felt so beautiful…so wanted. Link Larkin was in love with her. And no matter what insinuating conflicts still needed to be cleared up, it really didn't matter. He cared about her only. "I never even gave him the chance to explain…" she said softly, shaking her head. "If he loves me…then he had a reason…" Standing up, she walked to the closet, grabbing a coat and yelling a goodbye to her mother.

_She had to find Link._

**XXX**

He took his fist down and walked away from the front door for the fifth time, heading across the street and taking back his seat in the swing. His suit was completely soaked, but he didn't care. He fingered the rose in his hand, taking deep breaths. Why was this so hard? He wanted to run up to the door, take Tracy in his arms, and have her love him again.

_But what if she didn't?_

It seemed that no gesture could ever really make up for her sadness…he just needed her to be hopeful enough to let him talk. But what if all of this hadn't made a difference? He couldn't bear the thought of having her turn him down again, to look up at him with those chocolate brown eyes and deny him once more. He looked to the door again, trying to summon the courage to knock, when he noticed it was already open. His heart caught in his throat.

_There she was. _

Tracy looked at him in surprise as she closed the front door. _There he was_, sitting on the swing, looking down at the rose in his hands. It was pouring down rain, and yet he didn't even seem to care. His curl struggled to stay up, drooping more with every raindrop. She slowly walked over, too terrified to say a word and scare him away. The hope that this could all work out was so strong that she was afraid she would wake up any second from a dream, finding herself without him once more.

He looked up. Stared. _Too good to be true?_ She smiled, and he jumped up, realizing she was really standing before him.

"This-this is for you." He said, handing her the rose.

"Thank you." She took it delicately. "You're soaking…"

"I know." He watched her hair slowly deflate. "I-I should have brought…an umbrella, but I came straight from…the station." He stared at her awkwardly and sat back down as they both acknowledged the words they couldn't say.

Tracy slowly went down on her knees, setting the rose on the ground and placing her hands on his legs. She leaned forward, staring into his eyes, inches apart.

"Link…I want to hear your side of the story." She said barely above a whisper.

A small smile dawned on his lips and he leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly. "You can't judge me…you have to listen to it all, and keep a smile on your face…or else…"

"Or else it will come out all wrong." She whispered.

"How did you?"

She slowly pulled the red booklet out of her jacket. Link's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god. Oh, no…how…how…"

"I'm guessing that this was Penny and Seaweed's doing?"

Link just stared.

"Its okay…it's adorable." She admitted softly. "You will find almost the exact same one under my pillow." She brushed the lifeless curl out of his eyes. "I won't be angry…just tell me your story."

Link swallowed, reminding himself to kill Seaweed later. "Okay. Things I…demand from a girl. Kindness, compassion. Integrity and respect. Loyalty, bravery, confidence. Amber." He closed his eyes at the name. "Amber didn't care about those morals. You do. Making you _everything I need and more_." He emphasized the words from that night, hoping she understood their actual meaning. "Amber and I were, and will _never_ be back together. I talked to her so that I would know what she had told you. And…" he swallowed. "It was the hardest drive of my life not to strangle her before she told me what I needed to know. And even harder to resist once she did. I am...so sorry. She…she's jealous."

Tracy nodded, looking down. "Link…I'm not ready…someday, I…I mean, if you…" She sighed, afraid to admit her weakness out loud. "I just…I can't resist you…but…I'm not ready for…"

Link nodded. "I know." He took her face in his hands. "I would never…have asked that of you." He stared at her, tears forming in his eyes. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." She put her forehead against his, biting her lip nervously before slowly lifting her face to his lips. They softly kissed, raindrops mixing with salty tears. Link reached into his pocket, taking out the ring.

"This belongs to you." He murmured, sliding it on her finger. She smiled, wrapping her hands around his waist. "For always and forever" she whispered under her breath, reaching up to take in his lips once more. The rain continued to pour, but neither could feel its chill as their bodies electrified with the heat of the kiss.  
_Together again._


	12. Author's Note: To My Readers

**Author's Note: To My Readers.**

I thought I would really quick clear up suspicions. **THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET!!! **In fact, it still has many more chapters to go…but a lot of you were asking and I didn't want you to give up too early. So please, keep reading because there's lots still to come!!! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter update…there will be one of those soon :)

Also while I'm at it, and this comment is mostly directed to MadiWillow, I wanted to explain one point of confusion. Why Tracy didn't have to go to the show: I tried to stress that this was their showcase, meaning that the show would mostly be taken up by individual performances, and so I guess I was figuring in my head that if she wasn't performing, it wouldn't be the end of the world if she wasn't there. Not to mention the fact that she'd completely given up on really _trying_ with anything anymore, so even the Corny Collin's show no longer seemed important. Hope that cleared things up.

_SOLANA:_ Sure! I would love to help you out. Just let me know :)


	13. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Sorry for the somewhat longer wait for chapter eleven. Some notes to reviewers who had questions/confusions:

_Ever Charming Aspen:_ The reason I didn't have Link sing It Takes Two was because I had already used that song in an earlier chapter, and I wanted the song to be something Link had written himself, not something the studio was making him sing anyways.

_Michaela Martin:_ When you read this chapter the timing will become much clearer because an actual milestone will be announced.

And thank you to all the rest of you as well for your constant support of this story!

In this chapter, Tracy will begin an internal battle, arising even more as she is thrust into such a deep relationship with really no experience or ability to hold back. We'll see where it takes her…should be interesting.

**ATTENTION READERS:** This chapter has a somewhat intense makeout session (haha). So, for anyone who is offended by that, you might want to skip to the last few sentences once you get to that part.

Thanks everyone! Please keep up the great reviewing :)

**Chapter eleven.**

She stepped out into the street, the humid air from the previous rain wetting her cheeks with dew. Stepping lightly, she made her way across, maneuvering around various puddles and speeding cars until finally reaching the other side. _Charlie's Café. _Tracy pushed open the door, greeting the smells of breakfast blowing towards her.

"Hey darlin'." She turned to the side to see Link, sitting at a nearby table. He stood up, pulling out a chair. "Have a seat."

Tracy smiled, sitting down and waiting for him to return to his own chair. He didn't move. "What?" She nervously fixed her hair, hoping it was up to her normal standards.

"This is for you." He crouched down, pressing her lips up against his own. She quickly responded as their tongues met. He smiled, pushing into her even harder. She could hear the annoyed groans of people at other tables, but her desires were so strong that she decided they didn't deserve very much say. But as his hands slid down even lower on her back, she quickly pulled away. "Thanks."

"No, I wasn't finished yet…" Tracy pushed his mouth back with her hand.

"Yes you are, we have to be at school in twenty minutes to make it to class. We've got to order." She giggled as he grudgingly returned to his seat and pulled out a menu, staring at her the entire time.

Tracy pushed back the plate of waffles and glanced at the clock. "We should get going." Link threw down some money and took her hand, leading her out the door.

"Where's the car?"

"About a block down." Link looked at her, a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

He laughed. "You have whipped cream on your nose." She flushed as he grabbed her neck, drawing her in. "Lemme get that for you." Gently brushing her forehead with his thumbs, he softly kissed it away. She shivered, feeling his tongue just barely graze her skin.

"I missed you." He laughed at her red face. "This feels so right…so much better."

"I know." Tracy smiled, wrapping her arm around his back and resting her head on his shoulder.

She _had_ missed him terribly over the past few days, but once back together, her feelings had become even stronger and the thought of ever being apart from his love again made her feel sick. Granted, she still felt like she needed to push him away whenever things got a little heated. But it was only because, although he promised her he wouldn't, she feared that one day he might get too enthusiastic to stop. She wouldn't be surprised, since she seemed to be having the same problem. In fact, Tracy was pretty sure that she responded with more desire to his kisses than he even did to hers. Last night after they had made up, she thought about it and decided that things couldn't go past kissing for the time being. She had to admit though, this was easier said than done. The second he was on her, her brain went to mush and it took quite a lot of yelling from her conscious before she was willing to stop it from progressing.

She blushed as she noticed Link's expression. He looked down inquisitively. "I'm not telling you, so don't even ask."

"Fine." He chuckled, pulling her closer.

Tracy reached into her school bag as he got in the car. "I've got something for you…"

"What?" he looked surprised. She'd never gotten him anything before. It seemed like that was always the man's job.

"Here." She smiled, handing him a small bag. He reached inside to pull out a frame. Inside was a picture from the night of Miss Teenage Hairspray. Every face in the background was enthusiastic, but the two featured in the foreground were by far the most ecstatic. Tracy and Link grinned at the camera, arms wrapped around one another. Link smiled as he observed the prints all over his mouth from Tracy's lipstick.

"One of the cameramen gave it to me a few days ago at rehearsal…I don't even remember them taking it, I suppose we were too wrapped up in all of the excitement to really notice what was going on…but I thought you'd want a copy. I don't know, to put somewhere in your room or something…" She babbled on, waiting for his response.

"Shh." He squeezed her lips shut with his fingers. "I _love_ it. Almost nearly as much as I love you." Her contorted mouth smiled as he gave her a soft kiss. "What's the occasion?"

Tracy looked uncomfortable. "I almost don't want to tell you since you don't realize. Link, don't feel bad, okay? I mean, I didn't remember our one week, and so-"

"It's our one month anniversary, isn't it?" Link's mouth hung open. "Oh my god, Trace, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot. I mean it's just that with everything going on lately, I was fighting so hard to keep you that I never even began to consider…" He trailed off, without an excuse.

"It's fine." She beamed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Up until last night, things _were _pretty crazy. This isn't about gifts, it's about celebrating _us_, and just being with you is the perfect present."

Link started the car with a smile. "You're an easy one to please, Miss Tracy."

**XXX**

Link ran over to Seaweed, pushing through the mobs of students on their way to class and grabbing his arm before he walked away. "Wait, Seaweed! Hold up."

"What do you want?" for the first time in…well, _ever_, Seaweed wasn't smiling.

"Whoa…what's wrong?"

He groaned. "_This_ is what's wrong." Seaweed pulled a giant card out of his locker. On the front it said "To Seaweed, Love Penny", surrounded by hearts. "I can't believe I forgot."

Link suddenly realized that both couples had started dating on the same day. "It's Penny and your one month too!"

"Yep." He slammed the card back in his locker.

"Boy did we screw up."

Seaweed stared. "You forgot too?"

"Yeah…" Link looked down. "I feel terrible. I've been trying to figure out a way to make it up to her, but nothing seems spectacular enough. I mean, after writing and performing a song for your girl, nothing else can really compare."

"True…I'm glad everything worked out with you two."

"Same." Link took a deep breath. "I don't even want to think about what I would do without her. I appreciate your help…although that whole…" he coughed loudly. "-_journal_…thing was a _little_ too much…"

"Wait up, cracker boy. I'm startin' to get an idea." Seaweed's face quickly transformed back into a grin. "Whaddya say we make it up to them together? Meet me after the show."

Link grinned as his friend ran away.

_His friend?_

He paused for a second, thinking on the idea. Link had never really had a friend…he'd had plenty of girlfriends, and a whole lot of fans, but having an actual _guy friend_ was a whole new idea. Actually walking to class _on time_, a definite first, Link couldn't help but smile, realizing he had never been this happy in his entire life.

**XXX**

"Tracy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Corny pulled Tracy aside as the show went off air.

"Sure…" she already knew what to expect.

"I noticed you weren't at the showcase yesterday. Now I know that we said it was optional..."

Tracy felt terrible. "I know, I normally wouldn't have missed it…I just…I had some things to work out…"

Corny put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a tight hug. "With Link? I know, he talked to me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. He's a great kid…I wouldn't let him go if I were you." She nodded. "I understand relationships. Believe it or not, I was quite the catch when I was younger." He reminisced for a moment, finally forcing his gaze back to Tracy. "What I'm saying is that I'm great with advice…I was a kid once too, you know. Tracy, if you ever need anything you can always talk to me, hear?"

She smiled. "Thanks." He patted her back and looked towards Maybelle who was busy talking to Inez, a cheesy grin playing on his face. Tracy laughed softly at his flushed expression, and he quickly cleared his throat, sending her off to join Penny and Seaweed.

"Hey Trace." Penny popped the sucker out of her mouth long enough to say hello.

"Hi…where's Link?"

"Fixing his hair." Seaweed rolled his eyes. "Apparently I bumped it while we were dancing."

Tracy giggled…what was it about her boyfriend's huge ego that she found so terribly charming? "In that case, we won't be seeing him for another hour or so." She joked. "Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure." Penny grinned, turning to Seaweed.

"Actually, I've got some…plans." Seaweed looked down at his feet.

"What kind of plans?" The two girls said in unison.

"Oh, well…important ones…" He trailed off as Link turned the corner.

"Hey Link, wanna go with us to the diner for lunch?" Penny and Tracy observed as he shot a nervous glance at Seaweed.

"Sorry, but I'm…busy."

"Busy with what?" Tracy put her hands on her hips. "Link Larkin and Seaweed Stubbs, what's going on that we don't know about?"

"My…My grandma." Seaweed stumbled. "She…has an appointment."

"I'm driving!" Link quickly added excitedly in a high pitch seemingly impossible for a male to reach. "I mean, I'm driving." He switched to a deep monotone.

"Okay…" Penny shrugged. "Well, Tracy and I will go to lunch alone then. Will we ever see you two again?" she added sarcastically.

"Sure…at…" Link turned to Seaweed.

"At five! We'll see you at five." They both nodded vigorously and the two girls tried not to laugh.

"Alright, then." Tracy smiled, giving Link a quick kiss and taking Penny's hand. As the two walked away, Link and Seaweed watched in a lover's daze.

"Man, they have _no clue._" Seaweed laughed. "C'mon cracker boy, we've got lots to do."

**XXX**

Tracy ran to the front door as the knocking continued, primped her hair in the mirror one last time, and opened it to see…nothing.

"Link? Link!"

He chuckled, tying the scarf around the back of her head. "Don't worry little darlin', I won't dent your 'do'."

"Link, what are you doing?"

"You'll see..."

"Are we going out?"

"Mhm…" he softly answered, pressing the blindfold over her eyes.

"But my parents! I have to tell my parents I'm leaving!"

"I called them an hour ago, and they were fine with it. Still a little upset from the other day, but mostly just protective of you. As long as I 'took good care of you and you were happy' they said, and I promised them you would be."

"But…but I haven't even changed yet! I'm not dressed up enough for a surprise, I-" he silenced her incessant talking with a deep kiss, pressing her back up against the door. She sighed, groping around blindly until her arms found his neck.

"Trust me…" he said quietly, reaching in to twirl his tongue around her own.

"Hey loverboy! Get your girl in the car! We've gotta go!"

"Seaweed?" Tracy mumbled.

She heard Link sigh and slowly pull back. "We'll just have to postpone this, then." He said with a soft kiss. "C'mon." he led her to the car, helping her into the back seat and then shutting the door.

"Will someone _please_ explain to me why I'm blind?" Tracy scowled, rearranging the scarf so that it wasn't blocking her ability to breathe.

"Tracy?"

"Penny?" Tracy heard the familiar smacking sound as she reinserted a lollipop.

"Oh hi, Trace!"

"Penny, what's going on?"

"Beats me…" She answered without a care in the world. "Isn't it exciting?!"

Seaweed laughed from the front seat. "That's my baby girl. Always up for an adventure!"

Tracy scowled. "I _would_ be up for an adventure, if I had only had time to _prepare_…"

Link laughed. "Yep, that's_ my_ baby girl!" The two boys shared in the joke, turning up the radio and singing along. Tracy slowly relaxed to the music, her heartbeat picking up speed as she considered a thousand possibilities…

**XXX**

The car stopped. "Where are we?" Tracy instinctively asked.

"You really think we'll tell you after all this work to keep it secret?" Seaweed laughed. "Link, get ahold of your woman. She's spoilin' the surprise."

Tracy felt Link's hand trace her jawline. "C'mon baby, you'll know in just a minute. You and Penny just sit here for a moment while we get things ready."

"_Okay._" She said it in a frustrated tone, but the smile playing on her lips gave away her anticipation.

"Okay." He repeated. She could tell that he was smiling too as he and Seaweed jumped out of the car, shutting the doors quietly.

"So Tracy, what's new with you?" Penny asked casually.

"Nothing. Just Link. _Always_ Link." She grinned. "Thanks for your help…these past few days, I mean. I could never thank you enough. He just…he means so much to me…"

Penny reached out for a friendly gesture, but only ended up hitting Tracy in the nose, finally settling for a pat on the neck. "I know. You mean a lot to him too."

Tracy started to speak, but the sound of opening doors cut her off.  
"Alright ladies, time to get out." Link took Tracy's hand as Seaweed took Penny's. The two boys led their girls away, shutting the car doors behind them.

"Keep your eyes closed." Seaweed warned as Link carefully untied the scarf. Tracy took a breath as a rush of warm wind hit her face.

"Okay." Link kissed her cheek. "Open."

The two girls gasped in unison. "Wow."

"Happy one month anniversary!" Link and Seaweed yelled in unison, jumping in the air for emphasis. Link led Tracy over to the edge with a smile. She looked down from the grassy cliff to see all of Baltimore before her, twinkling as the streetlights were slowly illuminated, one by one.

"Come, sit down." They walked over to the side, where a beautiful picnic had been prepared that Penny and Seaweed were already starting to devour.

Link sat, letting Tracy lean up against him, and handed her a peanut butter sandwich cut into the shape of a number one. She smiled, taking a bite and getting gooey peanut butter all over her face.

_Of course, out of all foods to pick, they choose the one that will make me eating look most unattractive._

She blushed, quickly licking her lips and trying to get it off before anyone noticed. Link looked down with a grin, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at the sides of her mouth. "What are we gonna do with you?" He laughed, brushing her hair away to plant a tender kiss on her bare neck. Tracy shivered.

"Wow baby doll, the responses I get from you…am I _that_ good?" He said in reference to her trembling red face.

"There was a breeze…" she said defensively, not wanting to encourage him.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes lovingly, popping another bite of sandwich into her mouth before she could respond.

As evening slowly approached, Seaweed took a few candles out of the picnic basket, lighting them around the blanket so that their little patch of darkness was filled with a soft light.

"I'll go get dessert…" Seaweed got up as Penny leaned in for a kiss.   
"Me too." Penny took his arm and the two scampered away.

"The dessert's right here in the-" Link turned to see their shadows collapsed behind the car, lost in one another's lips. "…in the picnic basket." He finished with a smile. "And that's the last we'll see of those two tonight."

Tracy glanced back. "Wow…I didn't know they were so…"

"Yep. They're fast…in fact, Seaweed was telling me the other day that he and Penny were talking, and they think…" He trailed off as he observed the look on his shocked audience's face. "Well, nevermind."

Tracy's face heated up as the possible endings to his sentence hit her. _I'll have to talk to Penny about this later…_

Link watched in amusement. "I swear, you're red in the face more often than not these days…"

Tracy smiled. "I do realize that…this is all just so new to me." She looked over at Link, who nodded in encouragement.

"Well, I mean, growing up…I never had a boy. Not even a kindergarten love. And Penny always stayed by my side. Her mom wouldn't let her date, so I didn't even gain experience through watching her relationships. I wasn't really ever prepped for this kind of thing, so I guess I'm just learning as I go. Penny seems to be picking it up pretty fast by the looks of things." She watched as a red sucker went flying through the air, tossed away in the passionate flurry.

Link wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry darlin'. That's what I'm here for. To teach you the ropes." He smiled, breaking a strand of her hair away from the molded style, twirling it in his fingers. Tracy sighed happily. She didn't even care that he was messing with her 'do'.

He took one side of her cheek with his hand, pulling her face towards his. She kissed him tentatively a couple times.

"I think you're a natural." He whispered, leaning closer and closer before plunging into her mouth. She gasped as an electric heat ripped through her body. She twisted, wrapping her arms around his waist. As he pressed in even deeper, she closed her eyes, feeling the sweet sensation of his lips on her own, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth with fervor.

Never before had it felt this good.

Her hands ran up his back, feeling his hard muscles reacting to her touch. He held her close, never daring to pull back, but only to reach deeper, unable to have enough. Tracy's body was on fire; she heard him moan deeply as he pressed his hands into the smalls of her back, gently pushing her down into the grass. He crouched on top of her, leaving her lips for only a moment to move to her neck. He breathing came in hot gasps onto her skin, quickly working his way up her jaw. His tongue brushed the delicate tip of her ear. He blew a light breath over the moist spot, and she shivered. How could she find the strength to resist when even his nearness alone drove her into a frenzy of heated distraction?

"Link…" she pulled his face back towards her, kissing him even harder, with even more desire. All final inhibitions left her as he passionately kissed back, his hands slowly sliding towards her blouse. Her arms fell to the ground as she let out a deep breath into his mouth, fueled with a crazed want that she had never before known existed. His hands got closer to the bottom of her blouse, and he bunched the fabric, twisting it in his hands. He never wanted it to stop, but as he felt her smile on his mouth, he released his hold, softening the kiss and then pulling away to sit on the ground beside her.

She hesitantly sat up onto her hands and knees, leaning in to kiss him again. He turned away. "I have to respect you."

"What?" she wrapped her hand around his neck, but he still didn't look over. "What's wrong?"

He slowly turned with a soft smile. "I couldn't have been a gentleman for much longer, Trace. We can't go any farther than that. I have to respect you." He repeated, taking a deep breath.

She understood. "Thanks." She whispered, removing her hand from his neck and taking a seat on the blanket. "Wow." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Like I said, you're a natural." He looked her in the eyes, trying to regulate his breathing. "We're gonna have to be a little more careful though..."

She nodded slowly, starting to feel the guilt creeping over as the realization that she had absolutely_ no_ control over herself when it came to Link hit her fast and hard. Even worse was the fact that more than anything, she wanted to pull him back right then and there, to relive the entire episode over again. Didn't she have any power over her actions anymore? Taking a deep breath, she shakily stood. "We should be getting back."

"I'll go get the two lovebirds." He rolled his eyes, giving her a guarded kiss on the forehead and walking over to the car.

**XXX**

Tracy sat in her room, thinking back over the night with growing excitement. It already seemed so long ago that she was upset with him for going too fast with her. Tonight she had pushed him even farther than he could handle, completely contradicting the words she had shot at him on their first date. Tracy knew it wasn't fair to him, pushing him forward and then pulling back. She just couldn't keep her desires at a standstill anymore. They kept on growing, even during the time they had been apart, and it was starting to get more passionate than she could have ever imagined. As a teenager, she had always fantasized about _kissing Link Larkin_. It seemed like such a huge step, and her mind had never really gone past it. Now, her head was filled with a million other possibilities of the things she wanted with him…things she hadn't even realized existed until he kissed her like he did.

She knew that she would have to take extra control over her actions towards him, now more than ever. Because there was something she realized…something she hadn't really considered before tonight.

This boy…this _man_…was her future. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him…it was more than a crush…it was even more than love. Things were getting serious, and Tracy needed to make sure that she didn't mess anything up between the two of them.

He was her everything.


	14. Chapter 12

I apologize ahead of time that this author note is kind of long. Okay, so here's the deal. I realize that it's been forever since I last posted, but I've been panicked for a little while about the plot of this whole story. I re-read the chapters all the way through and was pretty much disgusted with how unorganized and choppy my chapters and thoughts were. And I'm a perfectionist, so if I don't think its good enough, it's hard to continue with. So here's what I've decided. I'm gonna keep on posting chapters, but you all sort of have to figure that these are almost like a collection of one-shots that, once I'm finished, or at least a while from now, I'll edit them and combine with other scenes to create a better blended, longer complete story. If that makes any sense :) Basically what I'm saying is that I greatly apologize that this fic is so rough, but that I'll make it much better once all of these scattered chapters are written, and I promise you'll all love it by the time it's all done! Hope that made some sense haha. Thanks to all of you for your endless support and reviews. Keep it up and enjoy!!!

**Chapter twelve.**

"Penny…are you and Seaweed...I mean, have you…"

Penny stared at Tracy, eyes wide. "Have we what?"

Tracy sighed. "Never mind."

Her friend shrugged, turning back to the history test retake. It was ironic that after missing it the first time, she _still_ hadn't studied. The thought of the subject brought her back to why she hadn't taken it earlier. What had changed so much? One kiss that went a little farther than usual had sent her into a flurry of daydreams that made her feel more out of place than ever. But where normally she loved the individuality, this was a difference she would love to get rid of as soon as possible. Unless…maybe she was just behind. If Penny and Seaweed _were_, then maybe…

"Okay Pen. Here's the thing." Tracy glanced over as her history teacher continued to snore in the corner. "Have you and Seaweed…done anything?"

"Like what?"

Honestly, sometimes Penny's naivety was absolutely maddening.

"You know…I mean…" she lowered her voice. "How far have you gone with him?"

"Tracy!" Penny's jaw dropped. "That is _private_!"

"I know…sorry…it's just that-"

"Wait." Penny grabbed her arm. "You and Link. Have you two-"

"No! No, of course not." Tracy's face heated up. "I was just wondering about…about you and Seaweed…"

Penny pursed her lips, for a moment looking frighteningly like her mother before a slight smile took over and softened her features. "Well, not that it is your business,_ Tracy Turnblad_, but we have not. I'm surprised you would even ask…it's much too soon!"

Tracy gave a slight nod and turned back to her desk.

_There, she just spelled it out for you. It's too soon._

"It's too soon…" She whispered under her breath. She wasn't even sure that she _wanted _anything more. In fact, she didn't really know what she wanted. All she was aware of was that these feelings were coming on _much_ too fast, and they were _much _too inappropriate.

_Especially for school!_ She shook her head, looking at the test. _And while you're trying to retake a test, nonetheless!_

"Okay…History." Tracy sighed and lifted the paper. "Mesozoic Era…"

She felt something hit her foot. Turning down, she picked up the small wad of paper and carefully opened it.

"_I love you."_

She looked back to see Link, a sheepish smile on his face as he pretended to focus on the test in front of him.

God, he was adorable.

Tracy grinned and turned to her paper, starting to doodle. It was official. She couldn't focus any longer. She would be sure and blame him for distracting her later, not that she really cared anymore. Thinking about Link beat out school any day.

**XXX**

"So, the test retake…" Tracy murmured as she and Link walked out to the car after finishing with the show for the day.

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"I failed. I'm sure of it." She looked over at him, hoping selfishly that he would tell her the same thing…that he would confess he couldn't focus because of her.

"Well, we're probably in the same boat. Then again, I have a 3.8, so-"

Tracy stopped dead in her tracks. "What?!"

"What?" Link gave a gorgeous smile of mock innocence. "Didn't think I was that smart, did you?"

"Well, no…I mean, it's just that…well, you're…"

"Handsome? Cute? All yours?" Her cheeks turned pink for the fifth time that day. "Believe it or not darlin', but if I can get my mind off of you long enough to focus, I'm a pretty good student." He poked her nose playfully. "I guess you can add intelligence to my list of appealing traits, huh?"

Tracy swallowed her shock. "Oh…well, wow Link, that's great for you. As for _me_…" She hated thinking about grades. "Well, let's just say that passing half of my classes this year would take a miracle…in the past month they have significantly dropped. A lot." She sighed. "I guess _plummeted_ is more the right word…"

"Why don't I tutor you, then?" Link stopped and looked at her as they reached the car. "I don't want your grades dropping because of me…" She eyed him suspiciously. "Honest! There's a math test on Friday, right? Let me help you. We'll _just_ _study_, I promise. Nothing else."

"Oh no, that's not it." _That's definitely not it._ "I just…I don't know if…" She gulped as his blue eyes zeroed in on her own. "I don't know…if _I_ could pay attention."

Link laughed, opening the car door. "What, you think I'll bore you to death? C'mon, give me some credit! At least I'm not as bad as Mr. Walker...I mean you won't fall asleep while _I'm_ teaching, will you?" He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. We'll work something out. No matter what, you'll do at least a little better with my help, right?"

Tracy sat down with a smile. "Right."

He had _no idea_.

**XXX**

"Ma'am, this meatloaf was absolutely delicious!" Link wiped his mouth as Tracy's mom lit up.

"Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed it!"

"I sure did. Thank you so much for having me over."

"Well, it's not _that_ wonderful." Edna Turnblad smiled, shyly waiting for another compliment.

Link took a deep breath, out of words. He glanced over at Tracy for help. "It was just great, ma. We both loved it. But we've gotta go study now."

"Sure you don't want some dessert?"

"No time. Sorry." Tracy grabbed Link's hand, pulling him to the stairs.

"TRACY!" Her daughter immediately stopped. "Door. Open." Edna ordered before heading to the kitchen.

"Sorry about my ma…I know she's a little intense, but-"

"I like her." Link grinned. "Things are much more interesting here than they are back home."

Tracy paused for a moment, trying to get up her nerves. "Link. When…when can I meet your family?"

Link looked up at her. "Soon. I promise." He smiled, taking a seat on the side of the bed. "Alright then, where's your math book?"

"Right." Tracy jumped up, heading to her closet. After ten minutes of digging, she found it in the back. "No wonder I never study, I can't even find my-" Her mind went blank. "Oh."

"You okay?"

She numbly nodded. _Link Larkin is laying on my bed. Link. Larkin. On my bed._

Had she been more alert, she probably would have laughed. After all this time, the simplest things still got to her. Like the way her boyfriend was sprawled out casually, arms relaxed behind his head. _On my bed. _She could actually _see_ the muscles flexing underneath his sweater.

"Trace?" He sat up, starting to become more concerned when she didn't answer.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." She shook her head and took a seat beside him, stopping her mind from traveling any farther than the text book in front of her. "Here it is."

He opened to the index. "Okay, so the test is on…"

"Chapter Eighteen." Her heart skipped as she felt him rest one arm nonchalantly around her shoulder, the other hand flipping pages.

"Alright…this isn't too bad. You should pick it up pretty fast." He licked his thumb to turn to the next page, and Tracy blacked out for a minute. _Next thing I know he'll start smoothing back his hair again…_

"You sure you're okay?" Link stared as she let out another huge breath of air.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm-" She turned her head to face him dead on.

"Fine?" he asked with a warm smile, less than an inch away.

"Yes." she breathed.

"Good." He grinned, propping up the book with his free hand. "Okay, so this chapter focuses mainly on algebraic equations. I wouldn't worry too much about the word problems. Mr. Walker told us last week that he hates writing tests, so I doubt he'd take the time to plan out something that complex. What you should really understand is…" he glanced around the room for a minute before spotting what he needed on the nightstand beside her. Still keeping one arm behind her head, he leaned over to grab the pen. Tracy took a deep breath as his hair tickled her nose. He smelled. So. Good.

She felt the heat coming off of his body, the fabric of his sweater delicately brushing her blouse as he leaned on top of her.

"Wow."

"What?" He returned to his previous position, pen in hand.

"Oh. Oh…I just…realized…its Thursday. This week has gone by so fast." She stuttered. _How pathetic._

"I know. I can barely keep up. Ever since you came around time is passing far too quickly for my liking. If I had my way, every minute with you would last for an hour." He shot her a big smile, completely unaware of the affect of his words.

Tracy just stared. The excuse had been terrible from the start, and there was no way she could build on it any more. Not to mention the fact that after catching one whiff of him, the smell was starting to permeate her thoughts. _Like a mixture of Ultra clutch, citrus and spice…_

"Trace?"

"Yeah, what?" She quickly jerked out of her thoughts to avoid further questioning.

Tracy watched as he twisted to the side, reaching into his back pocket. _He might as well be laying on top of me_, she thought as he once again found his way into her face. Pulling out a receipt from lunch, he unfolded it, resting back down. "Okay, see here…" He pulled the cap off the pen with his mouth, spitting it to the side to write out an equation. Tracy pretended that she didn't see the pen spitting and attempted to focus even harder than before. "See this? What would you do to this one?"

She blanked. "I would…uhm…well, I…is that a four or a nine?"

"It's a two, Trace."

"Oh, right. Right…well then…" She stopped talking when he positioned the pen in her grasp, wrapping his hands over the top of hers.

"First, you need to find common traits." He guided her to the paper, drawing lines between the similar numbers. "Got it?"

She nodded weakly, suddenly aware of his pulse, beating onto her hand in perfect rhythm.

"Okay…what do you do next?"

With a brief stroke of genius, she shakily began to add the numbers. "Good!" He grinned and, to her disappointment, took back his hand.

She hesitantly finished the equation. "Seventy three equals x?"

Link beamed. "Exactly! See, you haven't even fallen asleep yet!"

_Yeah, like that's gonna happen. More like I haven't passed out yet…_

"Okay, let's try another." She started to tuck a hair behind her ear but he beat her to it, carefully brushing it back off her face. "How about number eight?"

"Sure." She managed to gasp out. _Why was he making this increasingly more difficult for her to bear? First with the bed lying, and then the hand holding, and now the hair sweeping…_

"Trace?" It took her a moment to look over at his worried face.

"Huh."

"What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" He cupped her face in his hand. "You doing alright? You seem so…confused."

"Oh, well, I am." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. The correct answer is 'no Link, I am not confused.'_ "I mean, because…I don't understand number eight."

"Oh. Okay, here." And then he reached over and grabbed her hand again to help her write it out. Of course.

_This was going to be a long night. _

**XXX**

Link strolled into the school building, stopping by the flagpole to pick a stray dandelion popping out of a crevice. It was ten minutes until final bell, meaning that half of the school hadn't even arrived yet. When he had gone to Tracy's front door to pick her up, Mr. Turnblad had said she went to school early, and told him to meet her there. He swallowed his fears as his mind immediately shot back to the last time she had 'gone to school early'. _But that was over, they had worked things out_…he took a deep breath and headed to her locker, daisy in hand.

He hoped that it didn't have to do with last night…she had seemed so strange…so distant. And even more frustrating was that she wouldn't share with him what was going on, but had rather sent him home at seven thirty, telling him they'd continue work later. He had tried for a kiss, but ended up with a soft press on the cheek. Hardly the kind of warm affection he would have been expecting after the other night. Not that he was really expecting anything…he felt ashamed for the way he had let things go the other night. The second her lips were on his it was hard to stay a gentleman, and he had almost let things go too far. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away, especially since their last argument about his intentions. He was trying extra hard to stay as polite and courteous as possible. But god, did Trace ever make that hard. It seemed that everything she did the night before made him just want to kiss her even more…her confusion was too adorable. Still, something was wrong, and he intended to get to the bottom of it. Eventually.

His heart stopped for a moment and then started again, this time with a wild new rhythm.

_There she was._

Looking more beautiful than ever as she attempted to carry a colossal stack of books and still have a hand to swing the locker door shut. He ran over, catching a few before they fell. "Mornin' beautiful."

"Good morning." She smiled as he shut the locker, taking most of the books off of her hands.

"Where we heading to?" Link bowed in to her lips, but Tracy looked down, so he settled for a soft kiss on the forehead.

"The library. I have to return all of these to Ms. Norman before bell or else they're overdue."

"Got it." Link stopped her for a moment, pulling the flower out of his suit pocket. "Here little darlin'." Balancing the books in one arm, he gently tucked the dandelion into her headband, kissing her cheek gently.

"Oh."

_Boom._

At least ten books dropped out of her hands, crashing to the floor with a loud echo.

"Oh…" Tracy repeated for a moment, still staring at Link. "…Oh!" she dropped to the ground (and back to reality), scooping them up nervously. "We'd better hurry or I'll be late." And with that said, she started scooting along even faster than before, Link trailing close behind with ease. He couldn't help but be amused with the fact that while she hurriedly jogged down the hall, Link was keeping up with the slowest of walking paces.

"How're you doing since last night? You seemed a little distracted…"

"Oh, was I? Well I'm much better now, thanks."

Link frowned. _Doubtful._

"Alright…after the show today, I'll come back over and we can keep on studying. With the test tomorrow, we don't want to waste any time."

"But-"

"Grades are important, Trace, and I want you to do well." He gave a firm nod as they reached the library door. Tracy dropped her books in the bin, and he followed suit.

She stared away for a moment, then sighed. "Okay."

_Well._ Not exactly the enthusiastic response he was hoping for, but Link would take anything at this point. "Okay, good." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked down with a blush. Ducking out of his grasp, she quickly brushed past him. "I've gotta get to class, Link."

"Final bell hasn't even rung yet…"

"I know, but…I have to be there early today…" She turned back around, looking at him with a smile. "Sorry." Still blushing, she gave him a gentle pat on the chest before continuing on her way.

Link, if possible, was more confused than before. _Why was she avoiding him? _

He hoped that insisting on seeing her tonight wasn't making things worse. Slumping against the lockers, he grimly awaited the bell.

_Tonight._

He hadn't kissed those lips for forty eight hours and it was starting to show, so by god something had better be changing soon.

**XXX**

Tracy focused on finishing the current problem, purposely keeping her gaze away from Link. And the fact that he was, once again, lying next to her.

Twirling his curl.

_Focus._

"Forty two equals y."

"Okay, good! Try this one out." She sat up, staring at the page.

"Which one?"

Link quickly reached over to guide her. "Here." And there he was, touching her hand again. It felt good. _Too good._

"Thirsty? How about some water?" Tracy jumped up, bolting out of the room.

"What?" Link followed behind as she headed to the kitchen.

"Time for a study break, I think. Don't you?" She bit her lip adorably. His heart melted. He wanted to kiss her so badly right then and there…

_No. Focus._

"Sure…just a short one though. It's getting late, and we still haven't covered half of the material." He watched as Tracy filled two glasses with water, carefully handing one over. He reached out, closing his hand over hers. "Thanks." He slowly traced a finger down her arm.

Her reflexes immediately failed and the glass dropped to the floor, shattering into a few sharp shards. "Oh…oh Link, I'm so sorry." She crouched down, picking up the pieces.

"No, no let me. I don't want you getting cut." Link took the splintered pieces from her. "You're not hurt, are you?" He brushed her cheek gently.

"No, I'm fine." He stared at her, his finger starting to tingle just from touching her soft skin. "We should probably start studying again."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He agreed reluctantly, remembering his promise.

'_We'll just study. Nothing else.'_

Once again, Tracy jumped up and started running back up the stairs. Link hoped that the jumping wasn't becoming a habit. It was making it awfully hard for him to grab her and kiss her if she kept on running away.

_No. No grabbing. No kissing. Focus._

Dropping the glass in the trash can, he walked up to see her resuming her study spot, book already open. "What should I work on next?" She said, eyes focused on a page.

Link crawled onto the bed beside her, lying closer than before. "Number ten." He whispered, placing a gentle hand on her knee to help support the book.

Tracy sprung into the air. "Y'know what? I actually think I've got this chapter down pretty good. In fact, I feel quite prepared for the test already! Maybe we should call it a night."

"What?"

She yawned dramatically. "Yeah…my ma will be wanting me to go to sleep soon anyways. I'm just so tired…"

"Trace…that's not how you look when you yawn."

"Is so!"

"Is not. I watch you yawn every day in History, and it looks nothing like that." He pulled her back down to sit next to him on the bed.

She smiled dreamily, her disguise disappearing for a moment. "You watch me in History?"

"Always. Now what's going on?"

"Nothing…"

He grabbed her chin in his hands, pulling her face up to his. "Hey. Talk to me. Remember? We tell each other when something's bothering us."

She bit her lip again.

Again? _Could she possibly be making it any more difficult for him to stay centered on the problem at hand?_

She gave a small smile, pulling out of his grasp. "Really Link, its nothing. I'm sorry, I do appreciate your help, I'm just a little tired. C'mon, I'll walk you to your car."

He squinted his eyes, starting at her with scrutiny. "Really?"

She turned around, walking out the bedroom door. "Really. C'mon." He reluctantly followed, taking her hand as she started down the hall. As they passed the living room, Link watched as Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad sat curled up on the couch, watching a late night television show, and put on his best charm.

"Goodnight sir…ma'am. Thank you so much again for dinner. It was just swell." Mr. Turnblad nodded in approval, and Mrs. Turnblad swiftly blushed. _Mission accomplished._

The two stepped out into the warm night, a gentle breeze floating in the air. With only a month left until school got out, summer's quick approach was starting to reveal itself. Link led Tracy out to the car, finally stopping as he reached the door. She watched him nervously, and he frowned.

_What was going on?_

"Goodnight, darlin'. Sweet dreams." He smiled, casually leaning in for a kiss. Her face immediately transformed to the color of an overly ripe tomato. She carefully kissed him on the cheek, aware of the fact that every part of her being was quickly heating up with the close contact. She avoided the desire to push the kiss farther, and pulled back.

"Goodnight."

"You're _sure_ you're alright, then?"

"Of course." She smiled reassuringly as he hopped into the car, unrolling the window.

"Absolutely sure?" Tracy gave him a look. The _don't go there_ look.

Link could tell something was wrong, but decided not to push it. If it was important enough, she would talk to him in due time.

Tracy watched as he rolled away, emotions on absolute overload. All night she'd wanted to kiss him…to hold him…but she knew she shouldn't. Why? Because of the fact that the result would be exactly what she was feeling now. _Desire…yearning…want…longing…_ No matter how she said it, it still came out sounding completely inappropriate.

"And of course he had to wait until right before leaving to do this, so it'll be keeping me up all night, wishing for things…things I should _not_ be wishing for." She growled in frustration, slamming the front door shut. The most aggravating part of it was that it didn't seem like he was even half as much as enticed as she. Not that she really expected him to be, it's just that knowing that she was alone in her thoughts made the existence of them even harder to bear. _Maybe I should just talk to him about it…_

She had to laugh. Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward. Tracy was pretty sure that discussing her innermost desires about Link _with _Link would not be counted under the "telling him if there was ever anything wrong" category. It was so humiliating to think about the fact that just a few days ago, she had been upset with Link because she thought he was moving too fast. And now, all of the sudden, there he was acting like the perfect boyfriend, and all she wanted to do was jump on top of him and kiss him and…

_Oh, dear. _Thinking about what she wanted to do was only seeming to make it all worse…what was wrong with her? It didn't seem like any other couples at school had any uncontrollable urges…and she couldn't help but believe that Link was feeling cool and collected as usual. These inappropriate things crossing her mind had surely never even gotten _near_ his…

She remembered his expression for a moment when she had pulled away from their last kiss. He looked so…disappointed. She knew that he wanted to know what was going on with her, and the fact that she wasn't talking was starting to create a rift between the two of them that would surely only get bigger with time.

_So then hide it better, _she thought. _It's important to get these feelings under control…but in the meantime, you've got to stay a good girlfriend. If you're not going to tell him about it _(which she most certainly wasn't), _you can't let him see there's anything to tell._

With sudden determination, Tracy stomped up to her room, shutting the door to finalize the idea. She could control her feelings…her thoughts…she would just stop thinking about those things…_like the way his hand slipped to her knee…the way he leaned on top of her to reach for a pen…the way his body, even when a room away, still radiated enough heat to boil water_…_things like that_…

"Of course I can!" she said with resolve. She slipped under the covers, still able to smell him on the pillows. Taking a deep breath in, she drifted off into a world where keeping her cravings under control was no longer necessary.

And as embarrassed as she was to admit it, she liked it much better that way.

**XXX**

"Morning." Tracy hopped into the car.

"Morning…" Link looked over, inspecting her expression. She looked fairly normal. Well, normal for Tracy that is.

"How was your night?" He asked, pulling out.

"Oh, just fine. Yours?"

"Wonderful." He said with fake pleasantry. It had been terrible. He had been fighting the urge to drive back over and force her to kiss him goodnight until it was finally morning, and by then the gesture become fairly pointless. He missed holding her…but the last thing he wanted to do was make her unreadable fears even worse. Then again, she _did_ seem much better…

Red light.

Link turned his gaze over to her and made a decision, leaning in to grab her lips. And then the frenzy returned. The blush quickly spread, and before he could inquire, the light turned.

"Link. Green." She said hesitantly, looking out the window.

"Right." He watched as her breathless appearance from the other night automatically returned. Taking one hand off the wheel and keeping eyes on the road, he reached over to grab her hand. Even out of his peripheral vision, there was no mistaking her response. She flinched.

"Did you just flinch?" he pulled into the school, turning off the car.

"What? No, of course not."

"Yes you did. You flinched." He actually felt hurt. As humiliating as it was to admit, his ego had been bruised for the first time. _Ever_.

"No I didn't." she said sternly. "Link, my hand twitched. There is a big difference between a twitch and a flinch. I didn't flinch."

"You flinched." He said, teeth clenched. "That was no twitch. For a moment, I thought you were back to normal, but apparently I was wrong." He shot a frustrated glance at her fire hydrant coloring. "Tracy. This is ridiculous. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." She softly replied.

"How am I supposed to help you get through this, if you don't even tell me what's going on?"

"I don't need help getting through this, Link. There is nothing you can do, so as far as you're concerned, nothing is wrong. Nothing, okay?"

She was almost starting to seem angry. Link's heart immediately dropped, and he quickly softened. He didn't want to lose her again. "Trace, please just tell me. Even if _you_ don't think it's important, it might be to me."

"No." Tracy opened the door, and forced a smile. "Really, I'm okay. See you after school?" she gently shut the door, hurrying into the building before he could even get the car door open.

**XXX**

"Tracy! Phone!" Edna Turnblad stood at the bottom of the stairs, balancing the telephone on top of an enormous pile of laundry in her hands. Tracy walked to her window seat and picked up the receiver in her room, resting her head against the glass.

"Hello Penny, now is really not-"

"Hey, darlin'."

"Oh." She choked for a minute. Definitely _not _the person she was expecting. "Hi, Link!" she gasped out, forcing a smile on her face to lighten the tone of her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm…I'm good." She heard the pause on the line and fought back the impulse to pound her head against the window. _He could tell that something was wrong._ "I just…wanted to know how you did on the math test. We never really got the chance to talk…"

Tracy flinched as the words unsaid hung in the air. He had been a great teacher, but was sitting so close to her in math class that she could breathe him in whenever a small breeze carried through the room. And honestly, it was impossible to focus once the thought of him drifted into her imagination. She thought that she had done horribly, and was too ashamed to admit it after all of his hard efforts. And so she purposely hadn't brought it up. _And _he had noticed.

"I…think I did really…_great_. You were a _great _teacher…I'm sure I got a _great _grade."

"_Great_." He responded, clearing his throat. There was a prolonged silence in which either caller opened and closed their mouth, not sure of what to say. Link finally took a breath, forcing out the words on his mind. "I wanted to, y'know, check on you. You seemed pretty…scattered today…"

"Oh." Tracy collapsed on the window seat. _He could tell_. Apparently acting wasn't one of her fortes in comparison to dancing. "No, no I'm amazing. I just…I was just having a hard day, I guess."

"Oh. Okay." he swallowed hard, listening to her breathing for a moment. "It's just…if something was going on…I would want you to tell me…"

Tracy decided to cover her guilt with a laugh. She nervously giggled, feeling like a complete idiot and immediately cringing at the pathetic attempt to act normal. "What in the world would ever be going on?"

"Well…" she heard him suck in some air. "I mean…well, Trace, this morning…_you flinched_."

"I did not flinch!" she groaned. _Of course I flinched. _It wasn't like a bad flinch; but the moment his skin was against hers, her hand burst into flame. It was burning up, and when you've got a bolt of electricity frying up your insides, it's hard not to make some movement. "Link, of course I didn't flinch. _Please_ let this go…I love that you're being so attentive, but really, I'm fine."

"Well…" she listened carefully, waiting for him to voice his defeat. "Alright then, I just wanted to check in." He still wasn't convinced…he knew it, and she knew it. But it would have to be good enough for tonight.

"Goodnight!" she said cheerily.

"Night, baby." he waited for her to hang up. She waited for him to hang up. After a while the two noticed their breathing and realized that neither had left the line.

"Trace?"

"Yeah, Link?" The happy mask was starting to peel off of her voice.

"Please…c'mon. This is killin' me."

"Link, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is perfectly fine, okay? Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"But-"

"Link."

"…Okay."

Tracy hung up the phone and nose-dived onto the bed, letting out a long groan. So she couldn't act. This was going to be a problem. She curled up in a tight ball, drifting to sleep before she even had time to consider pajamas.

**XXX**

Link pulled out of his driveway, heading over to Tracy's faster than ever. It seemed that the longer he was dating her, the less sleep he got.

_What was going on?_

He had to give her space…she didn't want to talk about it. Then again, the last time he didn't pressure her for an answer; it had almost cost them their relationship. There was no way he was ever losing her again.

Link shut the door as Tracy climbed inside. He mechanically placed his hands on the steering wheel and shot her a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Great." She grinned and tightened her grip on her bag.

He let out a noticeable sigh and pulled out into traffic, stomach twisting into knots. This felt almost like dating Amber…where neither one really cared about the other, but rather put on a plastic forefront to last through the day, exhausted by the time they could return home and lose the act. There was only one crushing difference with Tracy – he loved her more than the world.

"Uhm…" Tracy took a shallow breath and looked out her window to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry…if I've seemed a little out of it lately. But its…it's really nothing. I just am having some thoughts…and I'm not sure what to do with them yet."

Link couldn't help but smile and breathe a sigh of relief. Progress. "What kind of thoughts, darlin'?"

She shrilly laughed. "Oh, nothing important. Just some things I have to think over, is all. Don't worry."

"But-"

"_Don't worry_."

And as soon as it had emerged, the progress was gone. Link's stomach sunk as he pulled into the lot. "Tracy…"

He saw the humiliated look on her face as she stared straight ahead. "Trace…you're scaring me." The smile that had been painted on her lips the entire trip started to tremble as he caught a shiny glint in her eye.

"Link, just let it go."

"I can't! This could be something terribly serious, and I don't even know if you would tell me!" he sounded so pathetic, whining complaints. It seemed like the day before all over again.

"It's not serious."

"It is to me." He looked at her for a long while, placing a hand on either shoulder. "Tell me _now_."

"I'll take the bus to rehearsal with Seaweed and Penny. Don't worry about giving me a ride."

"What?"

"They want to catch up with me anyways, it's been awhile. I'll see you at the station though, okay?"

"What? Tracy…"

She looked back at him, obviously torn. "I just don't know what to do. I'm trying. I really am. But you're making this way too hard on me, Link. You're just _too_ perfect…" She said in a scared tone, quickly shutting the door and rushing inside.

**XXX**

Okee dokee…so there you all go! Still not as perfect as I want it to be, but as I said, all of this will be better put together once all of these chapters have been written and revised as a whole. Reviews are great :) + input on the direction of the plot. Thanks a bunch!

OH + for the record "For the Longest Time" is so good! When I put it in the story for Link to sing to Tracy, it was sort of just based off of the lyrics because I'd never actually heard the song. But I looked it up online and now it's always stuck in my head :)


	15. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait – hope you enjoy:)

(FYI I haven't checked over this one as much as I normally do, so if it makes no sense then I'm really sorry but I'm exhausted – I'll edit later if I have to, but I just wanted to give you all the next installment now since it's been so long)

**Chapter thirteen.**

Link sat in History, watching the back of _her_ head. Watching _only_ the back of _her_ head. In fact, he had no idea what Ms. Wimsey had even been detailing so far in her hour long lecture. One hour and still going. It had to be important.

But not as important as whatever was wrong with Tracy.

"_You're making this way too hard on me, Link. You're just too perfect…"_

It wasn't that he was necessarily scared…her last comment had shown that the emotions weren't directed _towards _him, but that rather she was worried or frightened about something _involving_ him. Or at least he hoped so. She didn't seem angry, and she didn't seem sad. She was just…

Link sighed. What was she? He had no clue. All he knew was that he was reaching the end of his patience. Once again, she was not filling him in on something important. He realized that there was such a thing as privacy, but when it was something that he was so obviously wrapped up in, it made it difficult not to care.

_He wanted her back. _

"Mr. Larkin, please, explain to us why this had such an important effect on the Mesopotamian lifestyle."

Link stared at her blankly. He really didn't care.

"Mr. Larkin?"  
"I haven't been listening."

Ms. Wimsey's eyebrows rose incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Link lost it, all of the bottled anger from the past few days escaping the moment he was challenged. "I said I haven't been listening. I am completely distracted, and frankly, I don't really give a damn about what you have to say. The only thing I care about is my girlfriend telling me what is wrong, and since that obviously doesn't look like its going to happen, I guess I'll just take a detention."

"I think that would be wise, Mr. Larkin." Ms. Wimsey passed over a pink slip as he grabbed his bags, marching out of the classroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tracy, her mouth hanging wide open.

"I'd like to go too, then." She picked up her books, and Ms. Wimsey handed over another slip, obviously growing annoyed with the uprising. "Thank you." She said quietly, running out behind him. "Link!" she watched him turn around.

"Trace…what are you doing? Your grades are already dropping, and now you're getting a detention?" He rushed over, grabbing her shoulders. "Go back in. I don't want you getting in any more trouble."

"I couldn't leave you alone…not when it was because of me."

"Trace." He grinned. "I'm so glad. Now tell me what's wrong, its okay."

"What? Link, no. That's not why I came. I just didn't want you to be alone. I wasn't going to tell you anything. I mean, I can't. It's…weird. And embarrassing, and stupid. And it's _nothing_. Certainly not as big of a deal as you're making it to be…"

"If it's not such a big deal, then tell me."

Her voice rose. "You've gotta let it go, okay? This is just the way things are gonna be for awhile…"

"Why? What is this _it_ that you're talking about? Call me crazy, but _it _seems to involve me, and therefore, I believe I am entitled to an excuse!"

"No."

"Is this your new favorite word, Trace? No? Because it seems that, apart from answers to algebra problems, that's about all I'm getting out of you these days."

"Forget it." Tracy turned around. "You're right, I should go back."

"Great." He spat. "That's just great. Walk away…we don't need to talk this one out at all."

Tracy glanced back over her shoulder, looking like she just might cry. "Y'know what, Link? There's nothing to talk about. You wouldn't even understand. You don't get how hard this all is for me. Seeing you…looking at you…touching you. Knowing it's not the same as…I just…" she closed her mouth. "Nothing. Never mind."

His hopelessness was starting to fade, replaced by a new, stronger emotion. One he had never felt with her before. Anger. "So that's it, then?"

She watched him stare at her, his expression frighteningly serious. When she didn't respond, he gave a sad smile, nodding his head. "Of course that's it. Well, until you're talking to me…I don't think there's much I have to say to you. See ya."

"Link! Stop, no. Wait, don't do this! It's not that important…"

He opened the detention room door, halfway down the hall. "Prove it." He growled, slamming it behind him.

**XXX**

Another fight. Two weeks, and two arguments. Tracy couldn't stand it anymore. When she and Link were happy, it was like the whole world was perfect. But when they were at odds…

It got harder to bear each time.

She entered the studio, Seaweed on her heels. "Tracy Turnblad. Speak up."

"No, Seaweed." She grimaced. 'No' _was_ becoming her word. "I'm fine."

He started to complain, but she spoke first. "Go find Penny. She's walking over to watch the show." He tried to complain, but caught sight of the glare and shrugged, running off.

"Alright kids. So today we're teaching the dance you learned over the weekend. We'll just quickly review before we go on the air, then." Corny turned to Maybelle, clearing his throat. "Maybelle, would you…help me…demonstrate?"

She smiled casually. "Of course." They began to dance, flushes creeping up on their faces as the moves got more heated.

Amber cleared her throat, breaking the moment. "Hello? Are you going to tell _me _who I'm dancing with? Brad isn't here."

Corny and Maybelle broke out of the daze, sending Amber a cold glare. "Of course, Amber." Corny said stonily. "Well, it looks like one of you ladies will be sitting this one out. Any takers?" Tracy looked over at Link, slouching with arms folded across the circle. He didn't make eye contact.

"Sure. I will." She stepped into the clearing.

"Tracy." Corny cleared his throat, lowering his voice. "Are you sure? You and Link are our best couple…"

"Please." She stared at him for a moment.

"Alright, well then, Amber, you'll be dancing with Link."

_That _got his attention. Link's face fell as Amber squealed, skipping across the circle to take his hand. Tracy walked off set, taking a seat in the bleachers as the countdown began.

**XXX**

Dancing with Amber was _nothing_ compared to dancing with Tracy. Link was constantly improvising as his fill-in partner made mistakes, trying to keep them both looking good on camera, and failing miserably. Because honestly? He _still _didn't give a damn. About any of it. Only Tracy.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew that relationships were based on being open. Until she was able to share with him, he was out of ideas. He just couldn't stand by watching her, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. Didn't she understand how much he cared about her?

"Baby, I missed you!" Amber whispered in his ear, stepping on his foot.

No response. _Was she insane? Had the whole incident of the past week completely left her memory?_

"Mother's having another party tonight. You should come!" She grinned as he pulled her into a dip. "Free champagne!" she smiled.

"Amber, you know I don't drink."

"Well then maybe you should. It'll get your mind off things, right? Like the fact that that whale is starting to be a _heavier_ relationship than you were bargaining for?" She giggled at the pun. "Well, I'm right here waiting for you to come back. I may have other boys filling in your place for now, but you will _always_ be my baby."

He snorted in disgust as the number ended. "You are so clueless." He snarled, pushing her back.

"And we're off."

"Thank god." Link stalked away, pulling off his suit coat.

"Cracker boy!" Seaweed caught him on the shoulder. "Platter party tonight. You're comin'."

"No, I'm not Seaweed. Sorry."

"Tracy'll be there."

"I don't care." He barked. "Just get off my back, okay?"

"Too bad. You're coming."

Link whipped around in a rage. _"What?"_

"I don't care what you say. I'm making you come. It'll be good for you." Seaweed pushed him towards the dressing rooms. "Fix your precious 'do' and then meet me outside." Link opened his mouth to complain. "Do it." Seaweed said sternly, turning to go.

"Penny, this is a sweet invitation, but I'm really not interested."

"Tracy Turnblad, you're coming." She put her hands on her hips. "No excuses. Now change into something party-like and we'll be off."

Tracy sighed. "Fine. Just give me a minute."

"Good." Penny smiled as she saw Seaweed walk over.

"You got her to come?"

"Of course." She smiled. "And you?"

"No problem, baby doll."

Penny grinned as he took her in his arms. Seaweed chuckled. "They're in love. They can't stay apart for too long. Just like you and I. I know I couldn't spend more than a day without your sweet kisses." He paused for a moment. "There's also the fact that, even though they won't admit it, they're both big headed and stubborn. And now they're angry. Sooner or later, they're gonna want to scream at one another and get this whole thing settled." Penny grinned as Seaweed twirled a finger around one of her pigtails.

The two watched Tracy stalk off to the dressing rooms. "Whoa, Link's got a lotta nerve hooking up with that one. Tracy's a bag of dynamite, I'm tellin' you!" Seaweed's eyes widened in fear and Penny laughed, taking his hand as the two left the set.

If Tracy could have chosen over going to the platter party or being Amber Von Tussle's personal slave for the rest of her life, she would have had to seriously debate the options before coming to a decision.

_What if Link was there?_ She groaned, grabbing a dress from her makeup table. She knew it sounded stupid, and that she was making things even worse than they needed to be. Why didn't she just say something? But she couldn't bring herself to explain to him the problem. That she _did_ want him. That she wanted him so badly she could barely get through an hour without him, that she wanted him _too_ badly to handle it. She felt like a…a _wild animal_, and the thought of that lack of control was just too humiliating. Even girls like Amber didn't have such dirty thoughts. _And that was saying something._

"These feelings will go away soon enough, and I'll never have to tell him. What is it about him that makes me think this stuff, anyways? He's not _that _great." She told herself sternly. "I mean, looks aren't everything." She wanted to punch herself the second those words escaped her lips. Of course looks weren't everything. But Link _wasn't_ just looks. He was the whole package, and it wasn't fair for her to downsize his greatness, even if she _was_ making a point.

Tracy walked over to one of the storage rooms. Since most of the studio was already being locked up, this would have to do for a changing area. She opened the door, back to the room as she gently shut it behind her.

"Oh my! I'm so-" Tracy gasped as the half undressed figure turned.

"What are you doing in here?" Link stood, shirt off in the corner.

_Wow._ Tracy couldn't help but take a moment to worship the sight before her. At least when he had been covered, she could imagine that he had a terrible skin deformity, or boils all over…_anything_ to keep her off of him. But that was definitely not the case. The smooth ripples of his chest curved down to a perfectly toned stomach, showcased in a breathtaking display of beautifully sculpted muscles. She only caught a shadowed glimpse before he quickly tugged on a shirt, but it was enough to send her imagination reeling.

"What are you doing, Tracy?" He repeated angrily.

"Sorry…I…I was coming in here to…change...too." She blushed. Thank _god _she hadn't started undressing. Standing next to his grandeur, she would have felt more like a giant disco ball than girl.

"For the party?" she nodded in response. "Yeah, Seaweed's making me go too."

Tracy gulped, staring down at his appearance. "Well then. I'll just… go…"

"Why did you make me dance with Amber?" Link walked over, blocking the door as he put on a belt. "Was that some kind of sick punishment or something? You know she can't dance. What, you thought it was funny to watch her on top of me? Tracy, I'm sick and tired of breakin' her heart."

Tracy sighed, knowing he was right. "I'm sorry, but I probably would have been a worse dancer at this point anyways." She took a breath, trying to contain her disappointment and frustration. "You won't talk to me…so how are we supposed to dance together?"

"Actually, _you _won't talk to _me._" He frowned, eyes narrowing to slits as he sunk to the ground.

Tracy stepped over him, pulling open the door. "Sorry I disturbed you." She left, happiness and sadness mixing together too quickly to decipher.

"Hi Trace!" Link followed the sound of Penny's voice to see Tracy join the procession to the record store. She was wearing a dark purple dress, looking far too gorgeous for him to ignore. He purposely hung back a little, hoping to walk in a place where he could still see her without being obvious.

"Hi." He looked over at the sound of her voice, realizing he had dropped back right next to her. So much for being inconspicuous. She watched him hesitantly, praying for a response. Link remained silent, taking a few steps forward until he had his back to her again. He heard her sigh, and forced himself to stay strong as the clicking of her heels began to strangely fade. After a few minutes, he couldn't handle the suspense and turned to see that she had fallen back past the group, trailing along behind everyone else. All alone and looking _so_ beautiful. He jerked his head back around.

_She had better start talking soon, because he didn't think he could handle being isolated from that beauty for another moment._

**XXX**

"Dance!" Penny grabbed Tracy's hand, pulling her out to the dance floor.

"No thanks, Penny." She snatched her hand back, glancing across the room to see that Link hadn't moved from his hiding spot in the corner. "You didn't tell me he was going to be here. This was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't. C'mon Trace, you can dance with Freddie, over here."

"Penny." Tracy looked her friend in the eyes. "It's not worth it. Not without _him_. Please. Understand." Her voice cracked. "I just…I just have to wait for him to stop pressuring me about telling him…_something_, and then everything will be alright. Until then, no dancing."

Penny gasped at the severity of her words and gave her a strange look. "No dancing? Tracy. Why don't you just tell him?" Tracy gaped in shock. "I mean, I don't know what it is that you're keeping from him, but it's obviously important." She shrugged. "So tell him.

"That's just it, Pen. You don't know. It's terrible. He probably wouldn't even want me after I had told him…"

"Is it more terrible than losing him forever?" Penny took her friend's hand, leading her nearer to Link's seat. "Trust me. You've got to talk to him. Go." She pushed Tracy into the back of his chair, skipping away innocently.

"What?" Link whipped around, expecting to see Seaweed, pushing another random dancing partner on him. "Oh…sorry. I thought you were…"

"Oh. Okay." Tracy paused. "Link…"

"What?"

She didn't know what to say. He stared good and hard at her expression, then stood.

"What?" he repeated, more softly.

"I…"

"What?" his eyes shot down to her lips, focused on them entirely as he moved in closer.

"Nevermind." She whispered and turned her face away from his gaze.

"Okay, know what? That's it!" Link sat up, grabbing Tracy in his arms and pulling her in tight. Being a gentleman would just have to wait for a little while. "Kissing you can be allowed." He hungrily wrenched her closer, pouring over her lips greedily. Tracy melted. She just couldn't pull away, not once he had gotten so close to her. Now she wanted it too. She felt her stomach flipping, breath caught in her throat as she gasped into his mouth.

"_Whoohoo!"_ Link could vaguely hear the sounds of Seaweed and Penny, along with the other party guests, teasing them loudly over the music.

"C'mon." He took her hand, pulling her out into the small backyard.

"I don't care if we're not talking; I can't go without kissing you any longer, so if you have a problem with that, its just too bad, Trace, cause I can't live without it." He pulled her down to lean against the side of the house, wrapping his hands around her neck. She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly silenced it with another deep kiss. The feeling of her on him was like an addiction, and once he felt it again, he couldn't believe how long he had survived without it. He dug into her mouth, deepening the kiss without restraint. He needed to really sense her again, to check and make sure she was still the same.

Tracy finally got ahold of her mounting desires and tugged away.

"What?" he fought the urge to yank her back.

"We should get back inside…" she felt terrible. Going back in was the last thing Tracy wanted to do, but she was too afraid to try tackling the mountain of emotions that was building with greater resilience after their embrace.

"Wait." He slid his hands to her shoulders, holding her in place. Wrapping one hand around to her shoulder blade to gently push her back against the wall, he carefully put his hands on her face.

"Link…" Tracy pulled away.

"Wait. Just stop for a minute." He watched her face intently, slowly leaning in until they were barely touching. Her face ignited, lips trembling as she turned her gaze away. "Why does that happen when I start to kiss you now?"

"What?" she said, back facing him.

"When I kiss you now…you blush. And…you look…different. Scared."

"It's…"

"Nothing?" He grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him. "Whatever it is, I won't be upset. But you've gotta know that by not telling me, you're losing my trust. More and more every single day. Because when you don't let me know what's wrong, I start imagining things. And I can promise you that the things I'm thinkin' up, baby…well, they're _nothing_ compared to what you're probably gonna say."

Tracy swallowed. "When I tell you…you won't want me anymore."

"What? No Trace, that would-"

"Stop. Its true, Link. I…I feel things…that I _should not_ be feeling. Things that you're definitely not feeling. And…I need to get over them."

"Feelings like what?" He brushed her hair back, more to just run his fingers through it than anything else. She took a deep breath, inhaling that citrus spice smell of his she loved so much.

_Tell him._

"I…I can't…I can't control myself…" She looked away. "…when I'm around you."

"Trace…"

"No. No, that's not even the start of it. Ever since that night…I can't stop thinking about you. If I touch you…or kiss you…I…I think I might lose it altogether. I don't know how to explain…" She stared up at the sky, afraid to continue but not wanting to stop at the same time. Her voice carried on in a whisper so soft she could hardly even believe she was really talking. "I didn't realize how deeply…I loved you…until then. And now…now I just, I'm too overwhelmed to handle it." She sucked in a shallow breath of the night air. "The way you…smile…the way…the way you laid on my bed…the way you feel, when you're close to me. Your hands…in my hair, on my face..." She closed her eyes, preparing for the ultimate humiliation. "Even the way…you _smell_…it's always on my thoughts. I can't escape it. And I don't know what to do with it…because, because I don't think it's possible that you could ever feel this way back. Not as strongly as I do. And I want things…I know that it's not fair, after the way I got upset with you that night at the drive-in. But things have suddenly changed, and I want things that I can't really have. Not now…" she sighed. "I don't even know if I really do want them, or if I just think that I do. _But when we kiss_. When we kiss, I never want to stop. I want…I want it to keep on going forever, and to never let go, and…" Her face turned red. She had forgotten exactly who she was talking to, and now waited anxiously for him to voice his disgust and run away.

He didn't say a word.

After awhile, she forced herself to turn to him, not even sure he was still there.

Link stared into her eyes. "That's it?"

She frowned, confused. "Well, yes."

"Trace." He looked angry, and she thought for a moment that he would start yelling. "Why didn't you just tell me this?"

She started to cry against all attempts to contain herself. "Because…because of what you're going to do now. I'm worse than…than _Amber_, with these terrible ideas…you're gonna leave me because I'm scaring you away…I'm out of control, and imperfect, and _much_ too in love with you."

Link stared, racking his mind for some sort of response since she was obviously expecting one. But his mind was absolutely blank…he didn't know what to say to such irrational retorts.

"Oh god." She buried her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Link. I wanted you, then I pushed you away, then I pulled you back, and now here I am, pushing you away again. I'm out of control…I know that I was mistaken earlier with the rumors that Amber spread…but now all I can think about is _you_, and its starting to eat me alive." She watched as he stared at her in shock, making no attempt to speak. She sighed. It was only fair, after how she had been treating him. "And you've had enough. Enough of the drama, of the changing emotions…" she watched him desperately for some sign of forgiveness, but his expression remained in stone. "I understand, I don't want to put you through it anymore…in fact, I really don't want to stay. It will only make it worse if I have to watch you leave me. Here, I'll go then." She watched his face a while longer, finally giving up on a reaction. "Okay." She stood up, voice shaking as she struggled to build a nonchalant shell over her weakness. "Goodnight, then."

"Trace…" he said softly, looking up to say something…_anything…_

But she was already gone.

Link sat in shock. He didn't know how to make a confession of his love, or say sweet things that weren't already scripted in the next day's show. He didn't talk to girls about his feelings, or his…_passions_. And now here he was, with Tracy. It seemed wherever she went, she brought the new era. Link Larkin's new era of change seemed to be one where he was the weaker, for the first time in his life. He didn't know how to talk to her…how to prove himself to her. Being around her made him a better man…a man constantly wanting to show her just how much he cared. _But he didn't know how._ And Link was concerned now that that last selfish silence had torn his girl away forever, and given her a lifetime of pain. As difficult and daring as life had to be with her around, the thought of living without her was a pain he could never endure. So what was he supposed to do now?

_Go after her, you idiot._

And so he did.

**XXX**

Don't give up on Tracy and Link! They are in love, after all.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: I know it's been a very long period between posts, and I am _very, very _sorry. It's hard balancing this story with school, but I'm so immersed in writing it that I'm always working on the chapters. It's just that since I try to make my posts long, it takes awhile at times, but thanks so much for putting up with me. I promise, it will be really worth it!

Okay, so I don't know if it's too late to decide on this, but I don't think I've really implied either way yet, so I'm going to try to make a slight specification and see if it works out okay. In this story, Tracy and Link are _juniors_, not seniors. Hopefully this won't be too confusing, it's just that there's a lot that still needs to happen, and I don't have time to fit it all into half of a school year! Plus there are other reasons too, which might make more sense later on. But, for the official record, this is **junior year**__

Thanks for all of your support guys! You are all so amazing, and this story has gotten such an incredible response! Please keep it up and enjoy!

**Chapter fourteen.**

Tracy walked aimlessly down the streets of Baltimore, trying to decide on a direction before finally giving up and taking a seat on the sidewalk. It was a pointless endeavor; she had no idea how to get home from this side of town. Kicking a pebble across the street, she let out a big huff of air, squinting as ideas overloaded her conscious. She had so many conflicting feelings shooting through her mind; it was hard to know how she should be reacting. Humiliation, sadness, disbelief…the most prominent of them all: _love_.

She could hear the footsteps coming and avoided looking up for as long as possible. The thought of seeing him, of reliving her words and his lack thereof was still too terrifying to accept. Finally locking eyes, she stared at him without word, taking in his features with great concentration and purposely punishing herself for messing things up so badly by observing his perfection without restraint.

"Okay, so apparently communication isn't our thing. Let's try this again. Hello little miss, my name is Link. Link Larkin. And you?" Link's celebrity status took over as he smiled jokingly, putting out a hand. Tracy stared at him blankly. His hand quickly dropped, façade vanishing along with it, and he coughed nervously, opening his mouth to speak and failing miserably several times before finally taking a seat beside her. "Okay. Here's the thing. The thing…" he cleared his throat again. "The thing is, okay. So here's the thing…its just…okay, the thing is that…I mean, the thing is-"

"Link. _What's the thing?_" Tracy said softly, voice edged with annoyance. In all honesty, she still didn't even understand why he had chased after her. After her brazen confession, she had been sure that his affection was lost forever. She had given him the chance to speak, and he hadn't said a word. What more could he possibly want with her now?

She heard him laugh breathlessly. "Right, Trace. Here's the thing. There's something that I don't think you're getting." He sighed. "I...I feel like I've shown you in every way I know, but you still don't seem to understand. So let me just…just say it." Link swallowed hard, staring down at his hands clasped nervously before him. Wrenching his gaze away, he stared into her redirected eyes until she finally faced him.

"Okay." she whispered. He looked…_scared_? She had expected to receive the "it's not me, it's you" talk, but it seemed like he was heading in an entirely different direction.

_What was he getting at?_

"I…I love you." He said, the words coming out broken and soft, almost as if he was saying it for the first time. "I mean it in every sense of the word. Trace, the moment I saw you smile, you had my heart…my soul. I'm all yours, completely and entirely forever. That means…" he thought for a moment, trying to form the words exactly as he wanted them to be before saying anything aloud. "That means that you could be…you could be the most conceited, selfish girl in the world…you could be rude to everyone around you, you could make every mistake in the book and have absolutely no interest in me…and I would _still _be completely and utterly obsessed with your presence." A soft smile blessed his features. "Luckily for me, you're not only the most beautiful girl in the world, but also the most caring. You're too incredible for words." He ran a shaking hand through his hair, quickly breaking apart the hour's worth of sculpted craftsmanship, not that he really cared at the moment. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…that I'm stuck on you forever, darlin'. This feeling that I have…when I see you, when I touch you, it will never go away. I'll be hooked on you until the end of time." He took a deep satisfied breath, looking away. "As for…as for the things you were telling me…" he felt her just barely flinch, and closed his eyes at the thought of her humiliation, quickly continuing on to explain himself and ease her discomfort. "Trace…" he started quietly. "Do you know just how hard it's been for me to keep my hands off of you these past few days? I can't sleep anymore. I've given up. Because even my wildest dreams can't begin to match the way it is when I'm with you. I haven't felt your lips on mine for almost three days…it's almost unbearable. When we kissed the other night…I had no idea it was going to be like that. It took everything in me to stop. And I _still…_I selfishly wish…well, I wish I hadn't. I don't know how to handle it either…so I act like nothing is going on. That's what I'm good at. Staying cool for the camera. I smile, and make jokes and say lines, and hope that you'll get the messages behind them. Because the stuff I feel…it's so big…I can't…" he sighed. "I can't even put it into words." He chewed on his bottom lip, staring with deep concentration on the ground beneath him. He was afraid to hear her response…he felt so undeserving of her attention – even these few minutes felt like borrowed time. He wasn't sure if he had really been able to start proving himself to her, but at least he had been able to speak his true thoughts…she brought that honesty out in him.

Tracy glanced over at him, listened to the soft sound of his quick exhalations as his clasped hands shook wildly. She didn't even know how to respond to such a declaration…she had been taking him on an emotional rollercoaster the past few weeks, and yet there he was, by her side. Reaching out a nervous hand, she delicately touched his knee. "So you…you aren't…ashamed of me?" her voice came out in an unexpected whisper and she stared at him anxiously, a nervous blush creeping over her features.

Link looked over at her sincerely. "Honestly, Tracy? I'm pretty sure that I'm feeling these things even more than you are. I…I mean, I know that this is what it's supposed to be like when you…you want to be with someone…" he mumbled the ending, trailing off in embarrassment. "But…but I don't think that anyone could possibly generate the…the _heat, the electricity,_ that we have…when I see you, I just…I want you forever." He sighed, placing a sweaty palm over her hand. "I…I'm not good with words. I don't know how to explain to you how much I…I…"

Tracy smiled slightly. "I think you're better with words than you think you are." She squeezed his hand tightly and thought for a moment, stomach churning as she recalled her thoughts. "I…I thought that you would be…repulsed by me…"

"Repulsed?" Link chuckled under his breath. "I think that the problem is the exact opposite. And now that I know you're feeling the same things as me? Its gonna make it even harder for me to keep off." He grinned bashfully, cheeks heating up.

Tracy's face lit up and she leaned a head on his shoulder, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I can't believe I thought I was gonna lose you tonight…"

"Never." Link looked down at her honestly. "But I meant what I said earlier. Bad situations seem to escalate pretty fast with us, huh? It seems like even the small things get out of control before we can fix them. We have to work together on this…from now on it's you and me against the world, baby." He smiled for a moment before taking on a more serious tone. "You aren't talking to me, Trace…when you feel something like this, no matter how ridiculous or embarrassing it seems, you've gotta tell me darlin'. It scares me when I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm sorry." Tracy clutched him a little closer, unable to conceal the lovesick grin playing on her features. "Boy are my grades gonna take an even bigger hit now…"

Link smiled, lifting her head to grin smartly at her with a smug expression. "So…me doing algebra really gets to you, does it?" Tracy smacked him playfully before melting in his arms as he kissed her fully on the lips, _all reservations aside._

Tracy sat on her rooftop that night, an easy outlet from her open window that she frequently used to escape and reflect. A soft smile plastered on her face, she leaned back to look at the glowing stars which seemed brighter than ever.

_Link Larkin._

It seemed like ever since Integration night, Tracy and Link had been in the fast lane…moving quickly, become serious before they even actually knew one another. She had never been sure how to slow things down and just _be _with him, but now…

She sighed. It seemed like now they could really rewind. She knew she was in love with Link, and now…after tonight, she was _sure_ he truly loved her back. But did she really know _who _she was in love with, exactly? Tracy had realized as the weeks swept by that she knew shockingly little about Link outside of his television career. He hadn't seemed too willing to let out any information about himself, either.

_But tonight. _

Tonight, something had changed. Maybe it was just the way he looked in her eyes, the moment she realized his lips were truly softer than velvet, maybe it was just that beautiful feeling in her soul the moment they locked stares.

But she now understood what he had been trying to tell her all along. He wasn't going to suddenly get up and leave…this wasn't just a dream that would eventually fade. He was in it for the long run…_for always and forever._ And with all of those unanswered questions finally clear, Tracy felt an odd sense of peace. She had all the time in the world with him…and now that they had exchanged hearts, she planned to use every moment to the fullest. No fights, no frowns.

Just Link and Tracy. Forever.

**XXX**

One side of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile, his light scattering of freckles crinkling under those glittering eyes.

"You made me lunch?"

"Yep." Tracy smiled gently, pulling out from her locker the large paper bag. "Where do you wanna sit?"

Link took her hand, leading her to a small secluded corner in the hall. Sinking down, she dug through the bag, placing a sandwich, banana and cupcake in his lap. "There's yours."

Link's eyes lit up adorably. "No ones ever made me lunch before." He confessed softly, truly touched. Tracy lightly laughed, cuddling a little closer to his shoulder.

"I wanted a way to thank you."

Link's eyes bulged in confusion, mouth already full of frosting. "Hmph? Whay?"

"You made me realize something that I hadn't yet…now I get it."

Link took a huge swallow, taking her hand. "What did you realize?"

"You and me. It's real."

He rolled his eyes with a smile, nodding as if to say 'you _just _figured that out?' Tracy laughed as he rested his forehead against her own, slowly pulling in for a kiss with a plunging whisper of "you betcha".

"Hey…" she breathed as their lips barely parted. "I meant to say…I was just thinking…maybe I could meet your family sometime soon? I just…I really want to…" her eyes strayed away from the shadow barely grazing his features.

"Aw, I wish you could darlin', but my parents are out of town right now." He smiled, putting on a pathetic pout. "I'm all alone."

Tracy laughed, shrugging off his previous moment of darkness. "Okay, well another time then? I really…I want to meet them…"

"Absolutely." Link smiled, tracing a path down her cheek with his finger, following the trail with a thousand kisses of "I love you."

**XXX**

"You want help?"

"No, its okay." Tracy sighed, clutching the phone closer at she stared at her mess of homework, every other word scratched out and rewritten even more terribly than before. "Mom said I can't have any _visitors_ over tonight…and by visitors, I'm pretty sure she means _you._" She smiled. "I _wish_ you were here though."

She heard a chuckle on the other line. "I know, because I'm just so irresistible when there's math involved…" Link grinned happily.

Tracy let out a grumble of frustration. "I shouldn't have told you anything about that…your ego doesn't need any encouragement." He laughed on the other line, and she couldn't help but smile back. "In any case, I never took the notes, so I'm completely in the dark as to what we're doing in the textbook."

She heard a call from her mother of 'Tracy Turnblad, are you on the phone? I thought I told you-'

"Link, I've gotta go. But do you think that there's any way…I mean, I feel horrible asking you to come all the way over, but-"

"I'll leave my math notes on your front door step. Five minutes."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you _so much_."

"No prob. Love you."

"You too." Tracy smiled for a moment and placed down the receiver, dropping against her pillows and throwing her textbook down to the floor in irritation.

Ten minutes later, Tracy's mom burst inside her room. "Tracy Turnblad, have you finished your homework yet?"

"Nooo." Tracy stared helplessly at the book on the floor, having not yet moved from her previous position.

"This bag was on the front doorstep when I got home. It says your name on it…" She handed over the paper bag with a frown. "Now Tracy, if we don't know who dropped this off its important not to eat any food products or anything else that could easily be tampered with inside. _Who knows_ what kinds of things kids tamper with these days…" she grumbled, observing Tracy's sarcastic smile.

"Ma, it's from Link."

"Oh. Good." Her eyes narrowed and she jabbed a finger in Tracy's face. "_Homework_. _Tracy Turnblad._ _Homework now_."

Tracy nodded, waiting until her mother had exited the room and shut the door tightly before opening up the bag. She pulled out the slightly crinkled papers, spreading them out on the bed before her. As usual, Link's note-taking extensively covered every topic of their class discussion, halted only by the occasional doodle. She smiled at his scribbles of song lyrics and dance steps, gaze shifting back to the bag beside her. She frowned, picking it up to realize there was more inside than she had expected.

A bright yellow daisy, Baby Ruth bar and the newest Elvis record. Tracy giggled giddily, pulling out the small slip of paper tied with a ribbon around the package of surprises.

"_Trace. Everything you need to get through a long night of homework. I'm only a phone call away. _

_See you tomorrow morning. Can't wait!_

_Love, _

_Link"_

Tracy smiled wistfully, putting on the record and crashing against the bed frame as she twirled the perky flower in her fingers. She allowed herself a few more minutes of daydreaming before sitting up, singing along to the King's voice as she flipped pages, suddenly not minding the idea of math homework _quite _so much.

**XXX**

"Tracy! _HI! GUESS WHAT?!_ Seaweed just asked me to go with him! I'm so excited!" Penny leapt on Tracy from behind, twisting her around to jump up and down happily.

"What?" Tracy laughed, observing her friend's joyful expression. Penny pointed a shaking finger at the large yellow poster hanging over the school staircase. 'END OF THE YEAR DANCE. JUNE 12th.'

Tracy grinned, her heart leaping at the idea of a _dance_! And with _Link,_ nonetheless! She couldn't believe she hadn't heard about it sooner. Then again, Link _was _sufficiently distracting. "Wow! In one week?! This _will _be fun!"

"We have to go dress shopping together!" Penny squealed as the bell rang, skipping off to class. "Call me!" she shouted behind her, slipping in the door. Tracy shook her head with a beam, finding her way to her own class as her heart skipped with possibilities for the following week.

Link pulled the car up outside her house, turning off the engine to face her with a sad smile. "I feel like we haven't gotten to spend much time together lately…"

"I know." Tracy sighed, taking his hand with a squeeze. "But hey, school's almost out."

"Yeah." He grinned. "Speaking of which…I was wondering." He watched her expectant smile with a laugh. "So I'm guessing you've heard about the dance coming up?"

"Yeah." Tracy breathed, heart beating fast as she waited.

"You wanna…" she held back a laugh as she observed his cheeks flushing brightly, the words coming out broken, rushed and stuttered. "…gowithme?" he coughed nervously. "I mean…go…w-with…me?"

"Hmm…I don't know…" she giggled, nodding her head to pull him in for a passionate kiss, breaking apart after a second with a loud 'pop'.

Link laughed, cupping her cheek with his palm. "Whoa…only ten more days and then a whole summer, just you and me. Together. I can't wait." Picking up her books, he helped her out of the car, pulling away slowly. He glanced back to see her watching intently, books pressed tightly against her chest. Butterflies exploding in his stomach, Link softly blew a kiss, sending it in her direction. He watched with an almost tearful smile of ecstasy as she dramatically caught it in her hands, a blush rising up on her cheeks as she waved happily.

God, he loved her.

**XXX**

Here you go! Hope this met expectations…I'm so exhausted right now that I'm hoping it made any sense haha. Anyways, I love reviews, so keep em' coming if you can. If you read the story, make a review. Even if it's short, just hearing feedback really helps me continue on writing, and gives me inspiration to work on developing the plot. :) Thanks guys!!!


End file.
